The Video Game Travelers
by Twilight Blade X
Summary: This is the first story I ever done. Please tell me what you think. This story will contain Pg-13 to 14 language be warned. This is volume I.
1. Chapter 1 Our journey begins

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. All characters go to their owners. All copy rights go to the original creators or owners.

How did we get into this situation? Said,male 1. I don't know, but we're going to crash! Said male 2. How did we get in this mess? Said male three.

ONE DAY AGO...

2/28/12

Location: Sutter Middle School

Time: 6:00 A.M

Hi, my name is Angelo ( name:Angelo, sex: male,age 14, hair color: dark brown, iris: brown skin color: a tan or some type of orange brown ). I was a ordinary student who went to school. I just got up, out of bed. I went brushed my teeth before the bus came.

I live with my two sisters, my grandmother, and my uncle and mother.I have a decent life. "My uncle and my mother are mental ill." I have my grandmother who teaches me things and never lies to me. Anyways, I went to brush my teeth; then I waited for the bus. While I waited for the bus to come, my grandmother told me i can invite a few friends over. "Then I told her, who would come to this house". She told me that I can sleep over a friends house instead. Soon the bus came at 6:35 A.M.. I told her I'll think about it. As I got on the bus, I saw my best friend Richard ( information: name: Richard, Age:13 or 14 can't remember, sex: male, hair color: black, iris: brown, skin: a orange brown something like that) and Misty( name: Misty, sex: female, age n/a, hair color: blond, iris Brown, skin:white I think) my bus driver . I sat next to Richard on the bus. "Richard had a red sweater on and blue jeans." I sat next to him. I told him that I can sleepover at someones house and vice versa. later came our friend, Elias (name: Elias, age:13 or 14, sex:male, hair color: black, iris:brown {I think} skin: white) came on the bus. Elias Sat on a seat next to us. He had a green sweater, blue jeans, and eyeglass on ( his lens were rectangle with curves; same as mine). Elias, Richard, and I talked. Elias said, he could have a sleepover and invite some friends over. Richard and I agreed to come to his apartment. Elias is kinda poor but none of us had a sleepover. He was excited. Thanks guys. said Elias happy. Angelo&Richard in unison: no problem. It is 8:00 A.M. at Sutter Middle School. We might as well eat breakfast. said Angelo. Richard&Elias: yeah. Lets ah go-go said Angelo. Richard&Elias: Lets what? It's my catch phrase. Richard&Elias: oh. Lets go. Said Angelo while walking. The three ate in the cafeteria. It is 8:10 A.M.; the bell started to ring. We better get going to class. Richard&Elias: yeah.

My period classes: 1st: Science, 2: algebra, 3: P.E, 4:History, 5: Art, 6:Language Arts.

First period! When we walked through our class we saw our friends and classmates. One of Our friends are mike ( name: Michale {don't know how to spell his name } sex: male, age:13 or 14, hair color: black, iris: brown skin:some type of white brown ), Kiefer,( name Kiefer, sex: male, age: 14 or 13, hair color brown, iris: brown, skin: white), and Dylan ( name: Dylan, sex: male, age 13 or 14, hair color: blondish brown, iris grey blue skin: white). "We all talked about Elias's sleepover." All of us agreed to come at his house tomorrow. Later it was lunch time at 11:58 A.M.. I went to the library to look around for something to read (I'm sort of picky when choosing a book).I also went there to meet the librarian Miss L,(name: Miss L {can't remember full name} Sex: female, age: N/A) hair color: black iris: brown skin: white brown). Hey Miss L. Angelo Said, as he entered the library. Hello Angelo. Said, Miss L. So looking for anything particular? Nah, just looking. As soon Angelo did not find anything in particular, he sat down at a table reading: "The hunter Chronicles Return To Exile."Soon lunch ended and Angelo had to go to art. See ya Miss L. Bye Angelo. Angelo soon reached his destination. Soon, school ended at 2:20 P.M.. When Angelo, Richard, And Elias went on the bus, they started making plans for the sleep over. Elias: bring video games, snacks, a sleeping bag or blanket, and etc. Angelo&Richard: Okay. Soon everyone got dropped off at their house, except for us and others. Angelo:hey Misty, me and Richard and other people are going to have a sleepover at Elias's apartment. Misty: really? Angelo: yep. Misty that's awesome, good for for (not in a sarcastic tone). Angelo: thanks. Later I was dropped off at my house ( my house is decent ). i soon later, told my grandmother if she can drop me off at my friends house: she said yes.

OTHERS POINT OF VIEW ( or p.o.v)

Others: Can you drop us at our friend's house, please? Others: there will be other people going. Parents : okay, I guess. Others: Yes! parents: but. others: but what? parents: If we allow you to go you have to wash the dishes for a week. others: *jaw drops*: anime style. others: okay, while smiling and flowers were around them ( anime style)

NEXT DAY 2/29/12

It was night( 7:00 P.M.). Every one came. All of us got to meet each others parents. Soon Elias and his mother came to greet the guests. Soon the parents left and we went into Elias room.

Elias: here we are. Others: wow! Others: not amusing. Elias: *anime fall*. Elias: well we are poor. Did anyone bring the goods? Others: yeah! Elias: let the sleepover commence, while Elias rubs his hands and was grinning. Soon the Others brought gaming systems and t.v.s( don't ask how they got the t.v.s. After a while (10:00 P.M.) Elias mom told us we had to sleep. Angelo: I just noticed something. Others: what? Angelo: I just realized, that we have school tomorrow. Others: ... . Others: What! Angelo: I know right. Others: I guess we are skipping school tomorrow, as they said that in unison. Elias: don't worry, my mom does not have work tomorrow. Others: *whew*. That was close. Soon everyone went to bed at 10:30 P.M.. while everyone had pleasant dreams, Angelo was having a nightmare.

Nightmare

Angelo was in a forest, running. Strange creatures were chasing him. He ran for his life. Suddenly he tripped on a root, which sent him tumbling down at a nearby stream. There was stream which lead to a waterfall. The creatures were still coming. He had no choice by to get to the other side of the stream. When he made it in the middle of the stream, he hard someone screaming. The screams came closer and closer, it made Angelo hesitate. Soon he could make the shadowy figure coming at him. When the figure was visible , it bumped into him. The two were, soon on the ground rubbing their heads. You should watch were you are going. said the figure. Angelo had heard this voice before. It was no other than his sister, Star (name: Star, hair color: black, sex: female, iris: brown, age: 13, personality: a rebel, skin :brown tan or something). Star is that you? Star: Angelo? Both: it is you! What are you doing here, in my dream? Star: your dream? All i know I was Sleeping at Evelyn's (our cousin, name Evelyn, iris: brown, hair color, brown, sex: female, skin brownish white as us but were a tiny bit darker,) place and I was having a : wait? are we having the same dream; cause if we are, I'm not into the whole marriage thing. Star: this is not a place for joking! Angelo: sorry, just wanted to say that. We need to run, I'm being chase by some type creatures. Star: me too. Before the two could escape, they were surrounded by the creature, that were blocking their path. Both: Ahhhhhh! Angelo: damn, were surrounded. Star: got any Ideas? Angelo: nope. The creatures started closing in slowly. As the two back away Angelo cloud here the waterfall, that was close to them. Angelo: I got an Idea. Star: what? Angelo : we need to jump that water fall now. Star: What? Are you Crazy! We could die. Angelo: I don't think we can die in a dream but this could not be a dream, because we are having the same dream. It is either the water fall and hope to make it alive or them. The creatures started to snarl. Star: sure why not, while saying that with a no choice face( what i mean is putting your head down closing your eyes and putting you hands up, like a shrug). Angelo: get ready to- ahhhh! One of the creatures pounced my sister and one headbutt me at a tree . Angelo: Star! Star: I'm hanging from the ledge of the waterfall, help. Angelo: (how can she be on a ledge on a waterfall)? Damn my back hurts , while Angelo tries to get up on his feet. Star: I'm slipping! Angelo: I'm coming! half of the creatures went to stars side and half went to my side. Angelo: they wouldn't dare. They are! I'm coming.! Star: AHhhhhhhhhhhhh! Angelo: Star! No they're clawing her arm. (Damn what to do). With an answer (I'm going to have to risk it). As Angelo stands in his spot next to a tree he hears his sister's pain. Angelo: damn you. How dare you attack my sister, while he gives a angered stare at the creatures in fort of him. Angelo runs to his sister's side. When getting to his sister's side, he doges all the creatures encounters( the ones that attacked them). Star: Angelo help! Angelo: I'm coming! Out of my way! Before Angelo catches his sister, she let go, because of her wounded arm. His arm was inches away(in slow motion like in movies) and he couldn't save her. While he was reaching out for her, (still inches away) one of the creatures pushed him. he was falling. Angelo reacted fast and dive to save his sister. He had bear hugged her, while falling from upside down from head to toe( like from a romance movie trying to protect the ones they loved). While they were falling down, Angelo heard someones voice. Voice: hey open your eyes. Angelo opened them, then he saw a light, like a portal. He dived down to enter it. While he entered it he hear the voice again. Voice: you did it! Angelo entered some kind of dimension. Angelo: everything is white. Why am I falling? voice 1: You saved her. Angelo:who are you? your voice sounds familiar? Where am I? All will be answered soon enough. Voice 2: we will be waiting. Angelo: wait, your voices. your are Sora and King mickey. Whats happening? both voices: All will be answered soon enough. Angelo: Wait! and everything flashes white to darkness.

Reality

Angelo: AHHHHHHHHHHhhh! Others: WHAT! Angelo: *Breathes*. Others: WHAT HAPPEN? Angelo: Nightmare. Me and my sister were being attacked and - looks at below him. AHHHHHHHHH! Star: *moans in pain*. Angelo: Star! My god, it wasn't a dream. Kiefer: what is that girl doing in here? Angelo: No time, we need bandages, she's hurt. I go get ,my mom. Elias runs and yells at his mom. Angelo: we need water and medicine, now. Others: we will go find some. they went to find some supplies. Elias: no good Angelo, my mom thinks were messing around. Angelo: damn. Dylan: sorry , but we can't find supplies. Angelo: help me carry her to Elias's bathtub; quickly. They done as they were told. Angelo: do any of you have any cloth that you can spare a bandage? Richard: I do, be right back. Angelo: quick, put her in the bathtub. Elias put on warm but make it a little warmer water. Elias: I understand. Richard: back! Here is the cloth. Angelo: thanks Richard. Elias: the tub is full. Angelo:good! Carry her to the tube. Others: right away. Angelo: now to clean that wound. He took care of his sister's wounds on her arm. Hey, can all of you leave? I want to make sure to see if my sister has any other wounds on her body. Basically, that I am telling you all is, to leave so none of you can see by sister's body. So please leave. Others: okay, okay, we're leaving, no need to be mad. Angelo: Elias, guard the door to make sure to no get ins. Elias: okay. Angelo:if your mother or siblings ask it is an emergency. Elias: we really need to call an ambulance. Angelo: I don't know. I'm doing the best I can. I wish- I wish I could save her by I was to weak, while tearing up. Wanted to help, but I was weak, while crying. Elias: hey don't cry. I know you wanted to protect her by we need to get her to a hospital, Now! Angelo: your right. Go, dial 911. Elias: okay I'm dialing them right now. Angelo: Elias? Elias: yeah. Angelo: thanks. Elias: no problem, he was smiling when he said, that. Elias:hello anybody.

AT THE HOSPITAL

The phone was dangling from the lobby. Elias's voice: hello, anybody. Everyone was asleep at the same time. Soon a mysterious figure left the hospital through the doors into the streets.

Back At Elias's House

Elias: damn no answer( just letting you know ,every one left the bathroom; if you wanted to know, how i saw Elias smiling, i was done finishing my sister's wounds). Angelo: Elias help me carry my sister to your room. Elias: is she dress? Angelo: yes. and help me carry her. After carrying her to Elias's room, I had to give her my blankets to keep her warm. Angelo: what to do. Others: "you can explain how all of this happen." Angelo: okay. Angelo told them about his nightmare and the voices. Others: WOW! Angelo: I wish I could do more for her. Kiefer: What I don't get is why they were chasing after you? Angelo: me too. I was just sleeping and poof, me running away. Everyone: what can we do. Angelo: I wish to become stronger to protect everyone in my power. Others: us too. Star: me too, trying to get up, but falls on back. Angelo: thank god your awake. you Should not get up yet. Star: I also want to become stronger too. Everyone: how can we become stronger! Voice: I can help with that. Everyone: who said that, becoming scared. Voice: I did. Suddenly Elias's and everyone's( except star) t.v. started to glow white. Everyone: *staying close to each other* Ahhhhhhh! T.v.: I can help you all become stronger. Everyone: How, saying it in a curious ton. I can give you the power to travel through video game worlds, manga, books, anime, cartoons, etc. Angelo: it is basically like Kingdom Hearts. t.v: yes that is correct. I can give you the power to travel worlds. like in Kingdom Hearts, you have to defeat, survive, or protect something in order to travel worlds. Angelo: or we can lock the key holes in each world. t.v.: that depends on you, what way to travel through different worlds. Angelo: I rather chose kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 13-2 to travel worlds, but Kingdom hearts is better and simple. t.v.: So do you wish to accept this gift? Stares at the others and they nod. Everyone: We accept this gift. t.v: good then, I will tell you my name. My name is : X . Angelo: that is so a clique' name. others&X: *Anime fall*. X: I should tell you this. There is a great evil that wishes to destroy and make others suffer. Everyone: who would do a such thing? X: I don't know, but this evil is making everyone suffer. Even the protagonist in the other worlds are having a hard time to create peace. Angelo: that's horrible. We have to help them. X: now then I will give you your gifts now. I here by thee give you the power to travel worlds do you accept? Everyone: yes.

X: the you all shall be granted the gift to travel the virtual worlds. Everyone: whoa! Soon our body's were glowing white with many other colors. Everyone was in awe. X:now then step into the t.v. in front of you. Star: you mean you? X: yes. Angelo: well everyone there is no turning back now. Everyone: right. Angelo: lets go. first lets hold hands. Everyone: why? Angelo: just in case. just do it. Soon every one hold hands and start walking into X. Then A light shined. When everyone opened their eye's, we were in darkness. Elias: why are we in darkness? Angelo: we aren't in darkness. This is the gate. Everyone: The gate? said, with a confused look. Angelo: yes the gate. Kiefer: I don't see no damn gate. Angelo: we have to look with our hearts and believe. Everyone gave hie a strange confused look . Angelo: I know it is cliche',but trust me. They did and they used there other hand( because they were still holding hands and falling) and place it at their hearts. When all of us believed. a white light appeared. At that moment they were in awe. the saw the world of video games. Angelo: we did it? said confused. WE DID It. Angelo now excited. Everyone: we did it. Angelo: don't forget, we need to stop the world who causes suffering to other. everyone nodes. Angelo: now which world do we need to go first? Others let destiny decide. Angelo: cliche' but your right. Everyone: huh? everyone's body starts to glow. Everyone: HERE WE GO! They were headed for the world, "Destiny Islands."

Somewhere Else

Mystery male: So they finally entered the gate. I bet it was X. No matter, they are no match for me. Maybe in the future they will defeat me until that time comes I will make others suffer. *Evil laugh* Wahahhahahahahhahaaahha!


	2. Chapter 2 Our destiny

Authors Note: All characters and original characters go to their perspective owners. All copy right's and idea's go to their owners or creators( who invented the stuff in my story).

Angelo: I forgot to mention, I wear glasses. Well, enjoy the story.

Chapter Two Our Destiny

* * *

><p>The Video Game Travers : The Beginning, the story so far. Angelo: Let the sleep party begin tomorrow! Elias: let the games begin. Angelo: Star! Where am I? Everyone: HERE WE GO!<p>

The story Begins, now! (you would understand the intro, if you played, Final Fantasy13-2 or looked at it on youtube )

As, soon the "travelers enter the world", before they can get to it, they were falling from the sky. Everyone: AHHhhhhhh! Dylan: Someone think up something quick! Kiefer: were going to die, said Kiefer in a panic voice. Richard: "Hey, I think I see something"?" Others: what? Richard: I see balloons coming. Star: I see it to! Angelo: I think this is some kind of test. Elias: really? Angelo: yeah, I think so. Others: you think!

Angelo: just trust me on this. Just make sure you avoid the balloons. Others: fine. Angelo: here we go!

Mini Game Commence

Test: Balloon Party

Information: don't touch the balloons, but do figure out a way to remove them to reach your destination.

3 2 1 Go! ("Imagine us falling down to destiny islands, doing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance style"; if you don't know what I'm talking about just imagine us falling and there are balloons or look it up on YouTube.) Angelo: there are 3 in front of us, scatter! The three scattered. Angelo: good! Star: incoming, the balloons are in x formation! Angelo&Richard&Elias&Dylan&Mike: got it! Kiefer: what does formation mean? Angelo&Richard&Elias&Dylan&Mike&Star: *anime surprised* . Mike: dude, it means a x shape. Kiefer: well, you could of said that. Angelo&Richard&Elias&Dylan&Mike&Star: *Sighs*. Angelo: HUH? WHOA, INCOMING!

Others: Huh? They quickly look down. Others: Whoa! they quickly dodged the balloons quickly. Everyone: THAT WAS CLOSE! Angelo: Everyone, the next ones must be the final wave of balloons.

Others: How would you know that? Angelo: I play enough video games to know why, that's why. Angelo said that while smiling. Others: Does the "anime style not amuse face". Angelo does the nervous smiling face with a sweat next to him, while the others look at him with the "not amuse face". He stops smiling and looks down. Angelo: OH MY GOD. the others look down. Others: OH MY GOD. they saw, like an army of balloons coming at them. Kiefer: the the hell are we going to do. Angelo: got no idea, but look around and find something that can help us. Elias; WHY WOULD SOMETHING FALL FROM THE SKY!

Angelo: Just trust me. Everyone started looking around them. Something catches Richards eye. Richard: look up there. Everyone look above them." When the others saw it, "they were not amuse."

Dylan: It's FREAKIN LOG! What is that going to do. Angelo: thought of an idea and *Grins*. It's our way through. Other: huh? Angelo: I got an idea. We need to get on that log now! Dylan: HOW! Angelo: easy, we form a human rope or bridge and one of us grabs the log then pulls everyone on it. Others: Where does he gets these ideas? Angelo: action first, questions later, we need to hurry right now! Everyone hold hands!

Others: ew no, I'm not touching their hands! Angelo: just do the mature thing and hold hands, we did it before we pass through the gate to travel to other worlds . Other: damn he has a point! Fine! Angelo: hurry! The seven hold hands and star reaching the are in order: Angelo(top), next Star, Dylan, Mike, Elias, Kiefer, and Richard. Almost got it. Damn, when falling to fast. Suddenly Richard had an idea. He suddenly toss himself air and landed on Kiefer and started running on top other others (ninja style; also, I'm not being races, I'm just making my friend cool in the story).

Others: ow- ahh- that hurts- hmph- ew- ouch, while Richard stepped on them. As soon Richard reached for the log, he Was reaching for Angelo's hand. Angelo's got the massage and reached for his hand. Soon he pulled the others up on the log.

Others except Angelo: why were stepping on our faces for? Angelo: it was to make sure to get us to the log. I admit that was awesome. Richard: thanks and sorry, while he rubbed the back of his head and a sweat came to his side of his head (don't know the name for the moment, I think it is modesty). Kiefer: What is the plan? Angelo: We make sure the log is side ways and we make sure not to move from our sideways position too. Others: What? They said, with not an amuse face. Just pay attention and watch out for balloons. Soon the log pop the balloons and the balloons did not touch them. Angelo: See, if we stayed sideways, we would make it, while being happy. Others: damn he's good, at this stuff, with a not *amuse face*. Elias: um guys? Were falling to the ground! The others looked down in panic. Richard&Mike&Star&Kiefer&Elias&Dylan: Were going to die! Angelo: I got a plan. Others: what? Angelo: the laws of science might not work, but? Others: What!

Angelo: When we are near the ground we jump. Elias: your insane. Angelo: Just trust me, this is the only option got. Elias: well, your sideways log trick work, so why not. Angelo: "damn right my trick worked."

When I give my signal jumped, do not hesitate got it. Others: *Nods*. Imagine us in the small falling into the beach(front side not backside) . Hey I just notice something? Others: what?

Angelo: we are going to fall into the sand, so why not jump off and make a pose when we land? others: *Surprised*. Angelo: well here goes nothing. when all of you are near the ground jump. Well here I go (again). Angelo jumps and he falls front body wards( same thing as falling in front body or your body, this includes: face, nose front side legs and arms, and etc). As Angelo descends to the ground he looks back at his friends. He smiles. soon after that smile and looks again and sees something. He saw what looks like a man. As Angelo squinted his eyes, he notice had red overalls with white button only on his top half, somewhat light grey pant, red gloves, brown hair, red boots, a x-shape brown belt with grey buckles, two white strapping or bands from each side of his shoulder (if your wondering, he has light brown eyes), a blue oval gem on his left hand, and TWO SWORDS- wait could this be- it has to be! Lloyd Irving! As soon he said that, the group looked up and saw the man falling. they were in shock. Then the man's eyes started to open slowly. his eyes were foggy. Lloyd: huh? were am I? Huh,why am I falling? Lloyd then notice he is backing away from the clouds and looks down. Lloyd: what in Martel's name! why am I falling? Lloyd starts to panic. After Lloyd starts to calm down he notices a log in descending and he notices there are humans on it. Lloyd: what in Martel's name are they doing! Soon he went into a diving position to reach them.

Angelo's p.o.v (point of view): I finally reach the ground and landed on the beach. As he landed he was in a bowing knight position( like when knights do a bow with putting one leg on the ground and up in a sort up crouching position) when he touched the sands of the beach. When Angelo got up and looked around, he recognize the world he is in. This world- it's, it's "Destiny Islands"! On destiny Islands is a island far away from the "main island." On the island, there is a fort with wooden houses, combined with huge trees . There is, also a wooden bridge connected with a small island as well. Angelo also remembers there is a backside to the island. There is also, a small port where everyone comes to the islands. The island is close to the main island where everyone lives. There is a sea shack where, it leads to the wooden bridge, where the bent Paopu Fruit tree is. The Paopu Fruit is a star shape fruit, where legends say(It works on kingdom hearts worlds,sorta): According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined.

Basically, if two creatures or humans eat the same Paopu Fruit, they have to marry each other. If friends ate the fruit, they might eat it to make pact or something. Basically, there are different meaning when eating in, depending on the actions of the ones who eat, in my opinion. The number one reason if you eat the fruit, is marriage.

Back To Reality

As soon Angelo stop looking around, he had forgotten about the others, so he looked up. His eyes were in panic. Star: GET READY! The log is aiming straight at Angelo a fast acceleration. Star: huh? Star starts to panic. Star: get out of the way! It was too late, there was no time to dodge the log. All Angelo could do is close his eyes and accept his fate. Others: *slow motion activates, while on the log* damn it. all in unison: what to do! Something just just barely just save his life. Double Demon Fang. The others looked up to hear the voice. Just the two, what looks like shock waves or two blasts, which looked like fangs, were coming straight at them. Everyone: *gasps*. (pretend time slow down, while the fang like blast is coming at them) Cinematic Action activate: up, left, right, down; success. Star: JUMP! When, everyone did, the log was split in two. When the log split in half, it landed next to Angelo's left and right side. Angelo was scared to death(no pun intended). "While he was scared to death", the others landed on their feet. While in the sky, Lloyd falls on the beach, "while sheathing his swords" ( when Lloyd sheath his swords, he intends to put them in their opposite sheaths, while doing a x shape).

Angelo: *Scared*. Lloyd: thank Martel that my plan went well. If none of you haven't dodge that attack, all of you would got seriously injured. Star&Richard&Mike&Kiefer&Dylan&Elias: WHO ARE YOU?

After Lloyd sheathed his swords, he look back at the strangers. Lloyd: the name is Lloyd. Lloyd Irving. "When Angelo heard his name, he was surprise." Angelo: Wait, your Lloyd Irving?

Lloyd: The one and only. Angelo: your suppose to be in a "different world." How did you get here? Lloyd: well-, Lloyd was soon interrupted after this happen. Richard: um, Angelo? Richard said in a worry voice. Angelo: What? Richard: Look! As, he pointed at the left side of the beach, near the docks. Soon a "black object" became visible. Everyone including Lloyd: What in the world?

Soon that object turned into a creature. The creature looked like a ant. Its eyes are pure yellow and it has two antennas; also it a had a regular small body. it was probably about 1 to 2 feet tall.

It was a "Heartless". Angelo: OH NO! Kiefer: What the hell its that thing? Angelo: Our worst nightmare. Elias: The thing looks harmless and its adorable. Angelo: You Idiot! It is still harmful no matter what.

Dylan: come on, it's adorable, and harmless. Angelo: no it isn't. We can die from them. Lloyd: They really don't look harmful. Angelo: You idiot, it's a Frekin "monster". "ow can you call it adorable when you kill monster!" Star: Um, where is it? Others: Huh? They started to look around in their spots. Suddenly. Richard: *looks up*. It's above us, move! Every one starts to look up. Richard: Move!

Everyone dodge it. Lloyd: it shouldn't matter, its just one of them. Others: YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST JINXED IT. Lloyd: I what, with a* confused look*. Angelo: it means when you say it's just one of them, there bound to be many of them. Lloyd: OH like that. Everyone looked where he pointed. Soon there were many of them (about twenty). Star: Damn! Thanks a lot dumb ass. Angelo: Don't call him a dumb ass idiot, he has swords. Others except Lloyd: true! Star: Whatever. Elias: We need to figure out how to defeat these things. Angelo: Lloyd, your the only one who could defeat them.

Lloyd: why me? Angelo: We don't have any weapons. Lloyd: Oh yeah. Others: *Anime fall*, while Lloyd scratches his and a drop of sweat comes to his side of his face. Lloyd: Well, here goes!

Lloyd started to draw his blades from his hips, while getting them from the opposite side( he grabs his left sword with his right and and right sword with his left, and does this x shape when drawing them).

Lloyd: Time to die! he pointed his sword at the nearest Heartless. He started to swing his swords, Double Demon Fang. Two white fang objects, started to appear. The attack started hitting the Heartless. Lloyd: 5 down, 15 more to go. As Lloyd kept on fighting, lets see what the others are up to?

The Traveler's P.O.V.

Angelo: What a show off. Dylan: At least, he is killing them. Dylan saying, sarcastically. Richard: We really, should help him. Kiefer: How in the hell, are we going to help him. We don't have any damn weapons. Were damn useless. Elias: Kiefer is right on that. How are we going to defend ourselves. Mike: um, guys? Have you forgot me? Others: surprised. Kiefer: Shit, where did you come from?

Mike: you guys forgot me, *sad face*. Angelo: Were sorry. We didn't hear you talking for a while. Mike: What, about the agreeing group conversation.

Others: *Looks at each other*. We didn't notice, with *anime grinning, smile faces*. Mike: *Anime Falls*, then *anime anime crying*( well about to cry). Others: Were sorry, please don't cry!

Mike: Fine! I accept your apology. Others: *whew* . Back with Lloyd Irving.

Lloyd: A little hep here please! Others: *Looks at each other*, How, with a confuse look? Lloyd: *Anime falls*. I don't know. Go find something. Others: but, you defeated all the Heartless.

Lloyd: Really? *looks back*, I guess I did? Lloyd does the realize laugh. Others: *Doing the not amuse face*. Lloyd: Well, we might as well explore? Angelo: Well, I know my way around the island.

Others&Lloyd: You do, *with a surprise look*?Angelo: Yeah. I don't know why your surprise, Star? You know I play and watch kingdom hearts. Star:... *With a angry face a*, Damn you!

Angelo: *Laughs* Wow! I can't believe you forgot,* while still laughing*. Others: Wow! Angelo: Anyways, we should search somewhere, and I know the place. Others: You do?

Angelo: Yep it's in a small cave though. If any of you are claustrophobic, then one of you keep watch, got it. Kiefer: I'm not keeping watch, those damn monsters might get me. Elias: don't' want to die.

Mike: I'm coming to matter what. Dylan: To scared to fight them. Star: I'm going too. Lloyd I'm coming with you. Angelo: I know the location though. The seven thinks and looks at "Richard".

Richard: I volunteer. Angelo was surprised, when he heard that. Angelo: Are you really sure Richard? Richard: Yes. Angelo: It looks like you won't change your mind. Well lets go to the cave.

As the party went to the cave they were shocked (next to the cave is a mini waterfall and a pound area). Star: that is a very damn small hole! Angelo: I did tell all of you it was a- ops i didn't. I told you if all of you were closerphobic. My bad.

Others: *Anime fall* and Angelo does the "realize laugh". We should kill you! Angelo: You and what weapons, hmm? Others: Lloyd, kill him. Lloyd: Whatttt? sorry, but my weapons is emergency's only.

Mike: Well, someone has to go in. Angelo: I'll go first, since it's obvious, I'm the leader of this group. Others except Richard and Lloyd : Who made you the damn leader!

Angelo: I did. After all, it's probably, my fault for all of this mess. If any of you want to take responsibility what happens to us, go ahead, while Angelo pointed his hands to the cave, butler style.

Others: ... Angelo: That's what I thought! Richard keep guard. Richard: Will do. Angelo: Well, looks like I'll go first. Angelo started to crawl into the small cave.

Angelo:I can't believe I can fit into this small hole. Mike: What do you see? Angelo: Just a entrance. Come in if you can fit. Elias: Here I go. Elias started to crawl in. Soon the Others started to come into the cave. Everyone: Wow! this cave is full of drawings. Angelo: Yeah, I know. There is a reason why I chose this place to search, besides the drawings. Dylan: Really? Angelo: Yep. Look, Angelo points to the end of the cave. Others: Huh? Wow! As the partly looked where Angelo was pointing, a door was there. Star: Wait! Is that the door to "Hollow Bastion". Angelo: YEP (with a smile)! Why am I not surprise, *while grinning*. Star: Shut up! Angelo: Whatever, *while doing a shrugging his shoulders*. You can't deny it, your are a video game lover. Star: You know I don't play video games! Angelo: You are so in denial, *while giggling*. Star: I'M NOT IN DENIAL! Angelo: Cool down, *While doing the shaking his hands to left and right rapidly*. Angelo: I was just joking around! Star: I should beat the living crap out of you!

Lloyd: Would you two stop! Both of you are acting childish. Angelo&Star: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU CALL US CHILDISH! Lloyd: Whatever.

Angelo&Star: YOU CAN'T WHATEVER US! Lloyd: Yes I can, *as he said that in a calm voice*. Angelo: Whatever, he said in a sarcastic voice. Lloyd: Anyways. What does the door have to do with us?

Angelo: Easy! If this door opens, darkness would consume this world. Mike: Wait! You said earlier, there was a town nearby here. Does that count as well? Angelo: Well, In the first Kingdom Hearts game, it showed the island mainly. In the second Kingdom Hearts game, It showed some detail on the town. Elias: "Man this is crazy, saving the worlds and stuff." Dylan: I know right.

Angelo: don't forget we took a oath. to protect the worlds. Kiefer: We know that and all, but were are we going to find damn weapons. Star: He's right. When are we going to get weapons?

Angelo: Who knows, while *shrugging*. Maybe it comes when were in danger. Wait, *while doing a resizing face*. I think I just spoiled it for everyone. Others: basically, It would come when we need help, *While staring at Angelo*. Angelo: Yepppp. Others:... That' Stupid! Angelo: *does a little laugh*. I know it's stupid and cliche', but it is possible. Take Sora for an example. HE got his when he could not join Riku in the darkness. Others: True, *while rolling their eyes*. Angelo: Anyways, we have to make sure this door does not not open no matter what. If it is tempting leave now; but, if you hear voices that are telling you go near or open the door, tell us okay, no matter what. Elias: Why, would we hear voices? Angelo: Well, 1. were on a journey. 2. It is kind of obvious we might hear voices, in this kind of moment, when no one is around. Finally 3. We can not fail our mission to protect the worlds! Everyone: WE GET IT! Question? Angelo: Yeah, *as he raised his eye brow in confusion*.

Other: Since when we had to protect the worlds? Angelo: Well? since we were given this power by X, we might use it to save the worlds. Others: Is that your best answer? Angelo: YEpppppp, *while smiling*.

Others: *Stares*... THAT IS STUPID! Angelo: No it is not! It is more logical that way. Others: what does that even mean! Angelo: it means, it make sense that way.

Others: *stare*. Angelo: *Stares*... Others: KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN GO TO HEEEEEEEE-*interupted* Angeloooooo! Angelo: huh? Was that- *Everyone in unison* Richard. *Breathes* *Whew*. Richard: There is *huff* trouble, *huff*on the island. Angelo: What! Richard: There are those heart less, the ones that look like ants.

Angelo: the name of that Heartless is: Shadow or Shadow Heartless.

Information: A Shadow is a Heartless is a small Pure blood Heartless. It would lurk anywhere . They hide themselves beneath their own shadows as they draw close to their prey, then lash out with sharpened claws.

Information

Narrator: Angelo Crew: Star&Richard&Elias&Kiefer&Mike&Dylan&Lloyd

Welcome everyone to the information cut scene. this is where we tell you the information that you need. I'm your host Angelo and gang. We know were breaking the fourth wall but, had to be done.

Others: what is a fourth wall? Angelo: Well in simple way, for example, a character in a story know that they are in a movie, anime, story, video game, etc. Others: Like we are doing right now?

Angelo: Well, yeah? Okay, back to business. When we are done here, we would remember this in the story. Just for comedy fun. Lloyd: Hey! this more a skit right? Angelo: Oh My godsh( my other favorite word; it is a combination word of god and gosh) your right! Others: Huh? Lloyd: A skit is like a special type of conversation, depending what happens on our journey. In the skit , were in small square boxes, showing our heads and a little of our bodies. Just look it up on . Just look up tales of skits for examples. Angelo: Were getting off track here. Here is the information! Others: Wait! What about us!

Pure Blood Heartless : Pure Blood Heartless, are Heartless who's hearts were consumed by darkness and no longer exists; basically their hearts do not exist.

Emblem Heartless: They are Heartless who have a heart shape on their body. They steal hearts in order to become a heartless. They are basically artificial Heartless who stole someones heart.

Angelo: Well, that's all for now everyone, bye. Others: Wait! What about us! Richard: ...

Back To Reality

Everyone: Huh? Were are we? Richard: were back from the skit moment. Others: What! Elias: now that you mention it. I do remember it. Others: Yeah. Elias: I also remember that Angelo was the host. Others except Richard:*Stares at Angelo* WHO IN THE HELL MADE YOU THE HOST! Angelo: Well, I am the main character here, it is kinda obvious. Others: That's somewhat true.

Lloyd: Um guys? Don't for get about the Island. Angelo: *Stares at Lloyd*. CRAP! We need to go now! Richard show the way. Richard: *Nods*. Everyone started getting out of the cave.

Angelo: WHOA! What Angelo Saw was a total nightmare. There were Heartless everywhere. There was only Shadow's that appear. Damn were to late! Lloyd: Don't worry, I'll protect all of you.

Angelo: Okay here is the plan. Richard you lead the way and we follow. While we follow Richard, Lloyd would fend the Heartless off. All of you got it? Others: Yeah. Angelo: All right then, lets go!

After that, Angelo And the others started to follow Richard to the sea shack. Dylan: There so many! Kiefer: I hope all of these damn monsters could go to hell! Star: Ugghh! This Sucks! Elias: I know!

Soon they made it to the shack. When inside this happen. Kiefer: There in this place too? That's damn stupid! Angelo: sorry,*while smiling and scratching his back*. I forgot to tell you guys, they were also in here *nervous laugh*. Others: *Stares madly*, you could of said something! Angelo: *Smiles sheepishly*, sorry. Richard: hey there coming! *Richard starts pointing at them*.

Lloyd: Not if I'm around! Rising Falcon. "Lloyd, jumps and does a spins in midair looking like a drill with his swords and kills the Heartless." Others: Wow! *Saying it sarcastically*. Lloyd: lets go!

Others: Right! soon they all reach the stairs and bash open the door to reach their destination. As they bash the door open they started to cross the wooden bridge. to reach the small island with the bent Paopu Fruit Tree is. The are was a exact shape a circle, but it was small through (look up the island on YouTube). Everyone: *Breathes*. Star: May I ask, why we had to come here? Angelo: Easy, This is where Sora fought the boss in order to get to Traverse Town. Star: ... ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS! Angelo: Afraid so. But, something is not right? Star: How So?

Angelo: I don't know. It seems, that were repeating the same thing as Sora but different. It's like were suppose to do the same thing as Sora. We must defeat the Darkside. Others: The what?

Angelo: The Darkside, is the first boss in the first Kingdom Hearts game. Dylan: Um, guys? I'm getting scared. What happens if the heartless get to this spot? Angelo: Don't be silly. *While he does the up and down hand gesture*. They can't crawl on water, *laughs*, that's what I think. They can also cross the bridge though. Others: *Not Amuse Face*. Angelo: *Nervous laugh*.

Lloyd: Well, I don't see any Darkside or whatever the hell it is. Angelo: Here we go again, *sighs*. Wiggle wiggle wiggle and darkness( imagine it if it were a puddle wiggling when you do something to it, like a rock). 3 2 1 HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to the information skits

I'm your host, Angelo and my casts: Star&Richard&Elias&Dylan&Kiefer&Mike&Lloyd Irving. Were here to explain what a Darkside is. Others Except Richard: WHY ARE WE YOUR CREW AGAIN?

Angelo: Because, I said so! *Rolling his eyes* Anyways? Lets Begin!

Information: A Darkside is probably ten to twelve feet tall. I think. Others: I think? Angelo: Yes I think. They never told it in the game or the internet. You had to guess the height in the game.

Star: That is freaking stupid! Angelo: I know right? Richard: Um Angelo? Angelo: Yes? Richard: Are you suppose to give detail on the Darkside? Angelo: *Surprise* Thanks Richard for reminding me!

Richard: Your welcome. Angelo:*Rolls eyes* anyways, back to the information.

Information: A Darkside is probably ten to twelve feet tall. A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible (had to copy it from a website to make things easier).

Angelo: Well that is for all now. Others: What about us! Angelo: I'm the main star of this show. Others: *Stares at each other and stares at Angelo* Angelo: *Stares nervously* okay now. HE said in a panic voice. There is no need for the violence now, *while smiling sheepishly while closing his eyes*. Others: walking towards Angelo, a if they were hungry. Angelo: OH SHIT! *RUNS AWAY*.

Others except Richard: *Chases Angelo*. Richard: I think I won't understand people and their actions. *He said, while shrugging*. The others are, still chasing Angelo.

Richard: Well, that's for all now. SEE YEAH, *while waving his hands and smiling*. Others; What!

Back To Reality

Everyone except Richard: That sucked. Lloyd: Well, there is Darkside here I guess there is no need to worry. When Lloyd was talking something started to grow behind him.

Angelo: *Gasps* LLOYD BEHIND YOU! Lloyd: Huh? *Looks back*. AHHHH! Others: *Gasps*.

Angelo's p.o.v( point of view): What we saw was surprising. It was a person, but it it looked like a shadow. The shadow looked like Lloyd, it had all the details of him. I knew what is going to happen.

I hope I'm wrong. Angelo's p.o.v over. I hope I'm wrong. Mike: Huh? Wrong On what? Angelo: If I'm right, that thing would turn into a Darkside. Others: *Gasps* really? Angelo: yep. Lloyd, you have to kill it now! Lloyd: You don't need to tell me twice. Lloyd started to unsheathe his swords. His swords were curved; by that, I mean the bottom of his swords are curved, but not the top part of it. His sword in his left hand is violet red and in his right hand, his sword was the color light blue water. Take this! Demon Fang! When Lloyd said that, he swung his sword to the side or obliquely and came forth a fang like blast.(something like that,just like up on YouTube: Tales Of Symphonia Lloyd's Arte exhibition). It was head towards the the shadow Lloyd And hit it. There was a dust cloud that was visible. After the dust cloud subsided, there was no Shadow Lloyd. Lloyd: Yes! I killed it. Others Except for Richard&Angelo: Go Lloyd! Lloyd: Thanks. While the others were cheering Angelo was thinking. Angelo: *Thinks* (There is no way Lloyd could of killed it.) ( The only way he could of killed it if it was- oh no.) *Shouts* Lloyd it isn't dead. Others: Huh? Star: He killed it didn't he?

Kiefer: We all saw it. Elias: Yeah. Dylan: Can you see it is dead? You don't see it any where do you? Mike: I agree. Angelo: That is not it! The only way to kill it if it was transformed into a Darkside.

Others except Richard: SAY WHATTTTT? Angelo: *Smiles* I know right! Seriously though. We need to be on our guard, for that Shadow Lloyd. Richard: *Scared voice* um, guys.

Others: Yeah? Richard: *Points* Look! Everyone soon looked at the bridge that connected to the sea shack. Others: *gasps*. "What they saw was the Shadow Lloyd." Lloyd: Found ya. Lets end this for all.

Shadow Lloyd: (Lets, shall we). Others except Lloyd: What the? Did that thing talk? Lloyd: What are, all of you talking about? Angelo: That thing just talked. Did you not hear it?

Lloyd: Don't know what, are you talking about. That thing is just standing there. Others: Really? Angelo: Wait! The rest of you, heard it too? Others: Yeah. Angelo: That's weird? Why are we the only ones who heard it? *Thinks* hmmmm. Lloyd: There is no time for thinking. Stay behind me! Shadow Lloyd: (It is futile to fight me). Angelo: Huh? Lloyd: What did it say this time?

Angelo: It said it is futile to fight him. Lloyd: Really? why is it futile and what do you me him? Angelo: Its voice was a male, duh. *rolls eyes* anyways. Why is it futile to fight you?

Shadow Lloyd: I'm different from other Darksides. I am able to created a humanoid version of my self. I'm smarter, faster, and powerful. Angelo: Okay, were are screwed! Star: Agreed.

Shadow Lloyd: *Laughs* (I see your giving up now)? Lloyd: There is no way in hell I would give up! Would you please stop and using my appearance and let us get finish this.

Others: Huh? *gasps*. "Wait, you can hear him?" Lloyd: *Smiles* I guess I can. Shadow Lloyd: I guess you can understand me? Well, good for you. Although, it won't help in battle.

Lloyd: "All bark but no bite." Shadow Lloyd: *giggles* Oh really? Fine then. I show you bite *Smiles*. "When he said that stuff started to happen." I'll show you my true form! He started to intercept his arms in to a x shape. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Soon dark energy started to join his body and his hands were at his side, while screaming. Soon wind started to blow at the the party. Richard: What is he doing? Dylan: This looks bad! Elias: What's happening! Kiefer: Damn it! Star: Angelo! Think of something! Angelo: I don't know what to do! Shadow Lloyd: It's time for all of you to die . *Evil manically*. Lloyd: This is bad! Real bad! Shadow Lloyd: It's time! DIE! The imposter Lloyd soon shot a Sphere of darkness from his hand.

Lloyd: Never! HE unsheathe his swords and tried to deflected back. "His swords are in a x shape." There is no way were dying here! NOT NOW NOT EVER! As Lloyd said those words, he reflected the dark sphere back at the Shadow Lloyd. Shadow Lloyd: What the-BOOM? Soon we only saw dust clouds, were that thing was. Lloyd: Did I get him! Soon the dust cloud subsided. Others: Wow!

Star: *Amazed* wow he did it. Elias: *Amazed* how can someone do that? Dylan: I agree. Kiefer: That was damn amazing! Mike: I know right. While the others were cheering the Angelo and Richard were thinking. Richard:... *Thinks* ( Something is wrong). Angelo: *Thinking*(I This can't be right). (Since I played enough video games, read books, manga, Internet info, t.v. references and etc. I know you can't kill- *realizes* it, with it's attack; if it was made of darkness energy as the creatures element- wait, it can't be). *Looks Around*.

Where can it be. Wait- it's cliche' but *looks up*. *Gasps* (damn). Typical. I Knew you would be alive. As he said that, the others started to look back. Star: What the hell you staring at?

Shadow Lloyd: *Descending* that would be me, *grins*. Lloyd: Everyone except Angelo&Richard: *Gasps*. Shadow Lloyd: You should gasp. You think you could kill me, by deflecting my attack?

Well, your wrong. If you noticed That attacked- *interrupts* was made of darkness energy that you forged into your body. Since that attack was made into darkness, it would not hurt you.

Shadow Lloyd: *golf claps* Bravo! Bravo! You figured it out! How did you know? You know the usual: video games, t.v., internet, books, manga, etc. The imposter was confused. Oh wait! You don't now what those things are! Shadow Lloyd: Even though I don't know what those are. You are still going to die. Now then. LET ME SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM!

Everyone: (HE WAS BLUFFING THIS WHOLE TIME)! The imposter soon put out his and and tilted his head upwards. Darkness come forth. Give me the power to destroy my enemies. Soon darkness surrounded him and join with his body. Everyone: What the hell? Soon everyone on the ground, kneeling like a knight. Star: what is this feeling I have? Dylan: What is this strange feeling?

Elias: Why does it scare me? Kiefer: Why am I. Feeling weak? Lloyd: What the hell. is he doing. Everyone: Damn! Shadow Lloyd: Yes! The darkness would soon give me more power. Darkness give me more power. Angelo: IS HE INSANE! If he does that, the darkness would take control! Others: It would? Angelo: Just a theory. We must stop him somehow. HE he succeeds. This world would disappear, and we would die. The question is how do we stop him? Star: I think it's already to late. Look. Everyone started to look at the Imposter. What the saw is unbelievable. The Imposter, had Blue eyes, he had what looked like black jeans, a black shirt with red words, which said lonely, Black shoes with skulls, and he had hair that that went over his right eye, HE had the appearance of a 13 or 14 year old, and he had white skin (It is really tried to t describe him, the best I can). Angelo: (Hey! He can be like Zexion from Kingdom Hearts but a younger version of him).

Shadow Lloyd: *Manically voice* it's to late to run now. ARRRRARAARARARARR! Soon darkness came out of him and out to us. The Darkness that grab us were like, tentacles.

Everyone started to squirm. Lloyd: Damn! Were caught! Shadow Lloyd: Now then. I should reveal my name. The name is: Exile. I was diffrent from other heartless. They bullied me, hit me. Soon in the end I killed them whoever bullied me and took their power. Now then. You all will die slowly for my satisfaction. Angelo: OH crap. He's A SADIST! Others: HUH?

Angelo: A sadist is someone who torture their victims for pleasure. Others: EWWW! Exile: If you all done talking. *Smiles* I will kill you now. Soon he ascended in the sky, while we were laying on the ground. Lets see if you can survive this! Soon with one hand in the air, dark particles started to form into a dark orb. In the center of the orb was a red nightmarish light. NOW DIE!

HE swung his arm downwards to his victims. Angelo: Damn this can't be the end! I can't die yet. Others: We need to get free. They were squirming. Soon the giant ball of darkness were inches away.

*Slow motion* Angelo: So this is how it ends huh? I wished I had time. In the end, I couldn't save no one. He closed his eyes and wept a single tear. The Others: So this is how it ends. They started to close their eyes. Soon they were struck the by ball of darkness. Everything started to turn white. Everyone were falling into the darkness, waiting to fade away. Everyone: This must be the end?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 A Story

Note: All characters go to their original owners. The seven Original character's, are real people. I asked first before, if they wanted to be in this story I'm making.I hope you enjoy the story.

Angelo: This sucks. We had to die early. Others: I know right? Elias: Hope you enjoy the story! Others: Wait- what!

* * *

><p>The Video Game Travelers. The story so far. Here we go! The name is Lloyd Irving. What is that? There's trouble. Now die!<p>

The story begins NOW!

(Angelo's p.o.v., while his eyes are closed).

(Fading ). (Fading into darkness). (This is the place where dark desire and hate are created). (Why are are we need this place)? (What did we do wrong)? (Was our destiny wrong)? (Was it wrong to save the worlds)?

(Why)? (Why, was it wrong to protect everyone, that we didn't know)? (Why)! (Why am I here)!(I can't die yet).

(Star's p.o.v)

(Where am I)? (What is this place)? (I can't open my eyes). (I can't see nothing but darkness). (Is this the end). ("So many regrets"). (I don't want to die)!

(Richard's p.o.v)

(So, this is the darkness)? (Why am I here)? (To tell the truth, the reason I joined to help Angelo, is to change my past). (I thought if I helped him I would help my past; but, I was being naive). I( don't want to die yet in this eternal place). (I want to help Angelo)! (I don't care for my reasons). (I want to help him now)!

(Elias's p.o.v)

(What is this place)? (Is this hell)? (Why can't I open my eyes)? (I'm trying so hard, but it feels like their numbed). (Why can't I see)? (Was I doomed from the start)? (I joined Angelo, so I can have the power to help his sister). (I can't die yet).

(Kiefer's p.o.v)

(here the hell am I)? (Where in the hell is this place)? (Why the hell I'm falling)? (Why can't I open my eyes)? ("Is this the end")? (I can't die)! (I don't want to die)!

(Dylan's p.o.v)

(Where is this place)? (Where am I?) (Why can't I open my eyes?) (So dark.) (Is this the end of my life? I'm so young. I can't die yet).

(Mike's p.o.v)

(Like, where is this place)? (Where am I)? (Why can't I open my eyes)? (It's so lonely). (Where are are the others). (This can't be the end of my life)! (There is so much to do).

(Lloyd's p.o.v)

(Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Emil, AND MARTA). (Will I see you all agian? Why this must happen to me)? (Why)?

Everyone: WHY? Why are we here? Somewhere above everyone in the darkness. Looks like their done for. "I might as well have some fun." "Have peaceful dream's, while they last." HAHAHHAAHAHAAHAH!

Everyone: Who is that laughing? Why can't I open my eyes? "This is getting annoying!" Huh? why am I so sleepy? My eye's are closed but- sleepy. "Soon everyone started to fall asleep."

Yes fall asleep; so I can enter your dreams. Huh-wait? Okay that sounded perverted. I really should chose my words carefully. *Rolls Eyes* anyways? Here I come my victims. Okay that sounded perverted too. I can't believe I did not notice that in my past. *shrugs* Oh well. Well back to business. *Realizes* I did it again! Everyone: ...

Somewhere in everyone's dreams; in a forest. Everyone are sleeping on the ground in random places. *Everyone started to wake up slowly* *Yawns* Huh? Where am I? Okay, freaking out! Okay need to find everyone else. But the only problem is? HOW DO WE GET OUT OF THIS FOREST! "Birds soon were flying away from the forest and cawing." Okayyyyyy? Well I'm dead. Might as well walk and hope someone turns up. "Soon the seven started walking into the unknown woods. "

(Lloyd's p.o.v)

*Eye's started to open slowly* Huh? Where am i? *Gets up* Where's ,the island! Where are the others! Huh? *Dizziness* What the- * Grunts in pain while holing his head* What the- what's happening!

"Lloyd started to have flashbacks from what happen." *Scared Face* No! No, this can't be! The Island, those kids. Did they disappear? What happen to them? *Shakes Head* This isn't the time for worrying.

I have to find them! But, the question is. WHERE IN THE HELL DO I START! Others: Huh? *Shrugs* hmm. *Keeps on walking* Lloyd: *Sigh* Might as well go forward. Where ever that is.

(Angelo's p.o.v.)

Man, why am I here? Walking is so boring. (A lot has happen). (That mystery creature X). (The Worlds, Destiny Islands, Lloyd Irving, and Exile). (I didn't even consider the danger that might happen to us). (All I did is accepted without thinking over it, just accept it). (I'm so dumb at times). *Sigh* Need to keep on walking.

(Star's p.o.v.)

UGHH! I'm so bored! Why do I have to walk through this damn forest! So thirsty. Huh? Wait! I hear, water! Star is very excited to hear the sound of water. She started to find the source of the water.

Found ya! *Happy* Found it! *Opens eyes* Whoa! This is a lake? Hmm? I hope the water is good. She started to cup her hands and took a sip of the water. Whoa! this is. DELICIOUS. I never knew water could be this good. Still? Why is there a lake this big in this forest? Hmm? Might as well stay here for now, for the others might come here. She, soon went to explore around to kill time and came back to see if anyone came to the lake. *Sighs* Waiting. I. Hate. WAITINGGGGG! Everyone: hhmm *shrugs* hmm, oh well.

(Richards p.o.v.)

*Breathes* So tired of running *Breathes*. Need to find the others *breathes*. I think I over did it by running. So tired. I might as well walk now. *Looks at the sky* Everyone. Where are you?

(Elias's p.o.v.)

*Sighs* Where am I? Damn it! Why are we here? After all that time I thought I was going to die back there. *Sighs* Where is everyone?

(Dylan's p.o.v.)

ughhh! I am I here! "I was so happy before that whole incident with that guy showed up." I wondered if that fruit was good? I wonder if it has any meaning? *Sighs* need to move on to find the others.

(Mike's p.o.v.)

UGhh! So bored! Why do I have to be here? I think I rather die that walk. (A lot has happen). (I wonder why I came with everyone anyways)? (Well, this is going to hell, for now). *Sighs* Damn it!

Everyone: *Turns back* Huh? *Shrugs* hhhmmm. *Backs to their business*.

(Kiefer's p.o.v)

Freakin, tired. so much walking. What in the hell did I do to deserve this! It's all his fault, that were in this mess. Why did I even join him? This so damn frustrating as hell!

Everyone except for Richard&Star&Lloyd: Huh? Weird? Why do we here these random shouts all the time. I wonder? I guess when you watch enough t.v., it is obvious it's your friend or someone is mad about something. That's probably it!

But? I need to keep on moving. *sighs* They can take care of them selves. (I think and hope so)?

(Angelo's p.o.v.)

(Where can they be)? (So damn tired of walking). (Why does this forest feels, like it's a maze)? (It keeps going on and on). *Sigh* Everyone: Where can they be? I guess this might be the only thing to do. Might as well. Here goes. *Inhales* WHERE ARE YOU! Star: Huh? Those voices? Can it be? here goes. *Inhales* EVERYONE, CAN YOU HEAR ME! *Echos* Others: wait? That was?

Others: WHERE ARE YOU! Star: JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE! Soon the seven followed the female voice. Star: What the? As Star looked around her, she saw the seven in seven diffrent places.

Star: Okay? What's going on here? Others: Hey! The seven ran to her. Star: What took you so damn long to get here! Others: We were lost! Star: *Sigh* Whatever, but did you at least see this lake.

Others: Yeah? Angelo: I have to ay, this lake is huge. It's beautiful. Others: Agreed. Star: Oh that reminds me. You should taste the water. It's very delicious. Others: Really? Lloyd:I should go first! To make sure you kids are not poisoned. Others except Richard: Who are you calling a kid! Lloyd: All of you? Others Except Richard: Screw you! Lloyd: *Role Eyes* Whatever. *Sighs* Here goes. Lloyd approached the lake and hold the water with his hand(with his gloves on of course). *Gulp* down the hatch. *Gulping the water* This is? Others: Yes, go on. Lloyd: It's,it's, DELICIOUS, he said happily.

Others except star: *Anime Fall* Angelo: So knew it. Star: OH! I kinda should of told you that the water was not poison since, I drank some. *Nervous Laugh* Angelo: *Points* Damn you.

Star: Whatever. Just taste the water. Angelo: *Sighs* Fine. *Approaches the water* Angelo holds the water in his hands. Well, here goes? *Gulps the water* Oh. My. God. This is. Amazing! This is the most delicious water I ever tasted. You guys, you have to try this. Others: Okay? Here goes nothing. *Gulps* This is good. Angelo: I know right. Richard: This is good. Mike: Really! Dylan: Awesome! Elias: Heaven!

Kiefer: It's okay I guess. Star: Don't overdue, or you have to pee. Others: *PHHHTTTTT* *Coughs* Don't say anything like that. Star: *giggle* Angelo: Huh? Star! That is the first time I heard you giggle.

Star: *Stares* Walks to Angelo and- ow! Why did you hit me? Cause I don't like you you. Why do you have to be mean to your dear brother. Shut up! *Hits Angelo* ow, ow, stop hitting me! Don't have to.

owowowowowowo! Others except Lloyd: Wow! Lloyd: Would you stop hitting him. Star: Why should I? Lloyd: *Gets up* *Eerie background* If you don't, I will throw in the lake.

Star: *Picks up Angelo and hugs him Nervously* I was just kidding. I was just hugging my brother. Lloyd: Better. Angelo: Thanks Lloyd, said Angelo while trying to breathe from the tight hugs, from Star.

Lloyd: *Smiles* Your welcome. Angelo: Oh that reminds me. Since we are all here Please tell us how you got stuck with us. Others: That's what we want to now to! Lloyd: Well, that makes since. Okay, but tell me how you got here first on that island. "Soon everyone are, settled and sit down on the ground and they told Lloyd what happen; but there was some complications. Lloyd: Um? What is a t.v.?

Others: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Sorry but just go with it. Lloyd: Fine! The Seven continued their part of the story. Lloyd: Wow! That is pretty amazing! Angelo: The part that I know you is complicated but, maybe in the future I will tell okay. Lloyd: I can wait. Angelo: Now then it's your time for your part of your story. Lloyd: Okay! But? Other: But what? Lloyd: I will tell that in the next chapter. Others: *Anime fall*

Till next time. To Be Continue...


	4. Chapter 4 Moments

Authors Note: All characters and original characters and other stuff go to their perspective owners. All copy right's, creations, designs, and idea's go to their owners or creators.

Angelo: Hello everyone. Welcome to the fourth chapter. Others: *low voice* yayyyy! Angelo: Oh come on! Can you all can do better than that! Whatever,! said, Star. We don't have enough screen time. But we are not in a t.v. or any other media devices. Shut up! OW! Why did you have to hit me. Cuz I can! Would you two stop acting like children, said Lloyd. Whatever Lloyd! said, Angelo. You need to toughen up! Said, Star. Whatever! Others: Are you all going to do some drama or are we going to start the story! Oh, sorry, the three said sheepishly. Everyone: Without further, ado, the the story begin!

* * *

><p>The Video Game Travelers, the story so far. Why are we here! hahaahhah! Were are we? Till next time!<p>

The story begins. Now!  
>Are you going to tell the story or what? Angelo asked. Can you wait for a minuet! Lloyd, said. Others except for Richard: Just hurry up and tell it? Okay, okay! Yesh! Okay this is how it went. But first. What? The seven asked. If a part of my story sounds ridiculous or stupid. I don't blame you, said Lloyd. How can it be ridiculous if you aren't telling the story,damn it! everyone said, except for Richard. Okay! Calm down.<p>

Chapter 4 Moments

Angelo: Oh that reminds me? Richard, I haven't heard you talk for a while? Why is that. I don't want to be part of your conversation, said Richard. Angelo sighed. I can understand why. So Lloyd continue on.

Okay here goes. Everyone got into horizontal line and waited to hear his story. Okay, I was in my hometown, Iselia. "*Flashback* I was waking up from my bed in my dad's house. I got up got dressed and said good morning to my father Dirk." Everyone except Angelo asked what Lloyd father looked like. What does he look like? Well? Lloyd said. My father is a dwarf. He he has brown hair brown, brown eyes, well that's what the narrator thinks. Hey, don't blame me! The narrator said. Whatever, said Lloyd. Anyway back to the story. I went to visit my friends: Collete, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, and Regal. We were supposed to go to Palmacosta. Angelo notice the past tense sentence. You said was? What was that supposed to mean? Angelo asked in a confused look. Lloyd answered his question. Let me finish first. It's in the story.

Okay, Angelo said. Lloyd rolls his eyes. Anyway? Back to the story. Before I went to Palmacosta. I ran into my friend Collette. Your close friend slash lover, Angelo said, making some type of expression. She is not my lover! Lloyd, said with blushing. Oh really? Then why are you yelling and blushing? Unless? Your in love with her! Angelo said, with a realized expression. SHUT UP! Just admit it. While the two were fighting Richard got up. There was a dark eerie background behind him. As the two were fighting, the looked at Richard. He had a normal calm looking face. He began to speak. IF NONE OF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING AND GET THE STORY OVER WITH. I WILL DO SOMETHING EVIL. As he said those words, Everyone was scared to death. NOW FINISH THE STORY AND STOP FIGHTING. OKAY! Lloyd and Angelo stop fighting. Okay here here's the rest of the story, Lloyd said while was shaking of fear. Me and Collette talked and- Lloyd was interrupted. Talked about what? Angelo said, while giggling. Don't even star, said Richard. Okay, Angelo said in fear. Anyways? Lloyd continued on. Me and Collette talked. We decided to find Raine And Genis. We soon found them at the school we used to go. After we found them we set off to Palmacosta to meet with the others. But you can say we a bit of trouble with Raine. Angelo asked a question for Lloyd. I thought you had you Rheaird? Oh wait! Never mind. I forgot that you had to give them back. Anyways. go back to your story. Lloyd is surprised what he said. "How do you know about the Rheairds?" They others were confused. HUH? Angelo smiled. Oh that's easy. I know because- oh wait. Angelo quickly thought of something. I can't tell you. Why not! Lloyd said, with anger. Because it's not the right time to tell you yet. What do you mean? We need to find your friends to explain the situation. Then I would tell you. But, if we are in a certain type of situation, I would tell you. Lloyd sighed. Okay then. anyway? back to the story. We finally reached Palmacosta. We saw our friends and we talked. The real reason we went to palmacosta is to relax and to see our friends, Emil and Marta. Angelo interrupted. Why not go to _Altamira_? Well, Lloyd said. We just wanted to see Emile and Marta.

Anyway. We had fun, spared, embarrassing, moments, and we had moments. After we had our fun, we were ready to head back home. But, before that happened. Everyone were in awe and they scouted up. There was this huge black hole that filled the sky in darkness. It was sucking stuff up. But, the odd part about it, is it only sucked me up. Now that is interesting. I wondered why it sucked you up? Angelo said, while closing his eyes. There is probably a connection with our story. My friends were screaming of my name while I was being sucked up, Lloyd said, interrupted Angelo. I bad for you Lloyd. But we need to find a way out of here first. Lloyd sighed. Okay, Lloyd said, in disappointed tone. Anyways, said star. We need to find a way out of here. Agreed, said Elias. Yep, Kiefer said. Bored, Mike said. I guess I could tell my story of what happen, while I was keeping watch at Destiny Islands. The others, got surprised, that they forgot, Angel gave Richard watch duty. Oh yeah, Angelo said sheepishly while scratching his side of his face with one finger. I forgot about that. You and your short-term memory loss, Star said. Angelo got mad at those words. Shut up Star! Whatever brother. Star motioned her hands in a sho hand gesture. The two siblings,are fighting again. Lloyd sighed, for which again he had to break up the fight. You two stop fighting this instant. Stay out of of this! The two said with anger. Lloyd thought to himself.

(Damn. Looks like I can't convince them.) Lloyd came back from his thoughts, when Richard walks past him. Um guys, Lloyd said. What! The two said yelling. When they noticed Richard, he had a dark aura around him. He began to speak. If you two don't stop. I will drag you into the lake and make sure you stay in there, while I tell my story. The were scared of him again. Angelo began to speak, in fear. Richard. When did you begin to be scary? You were always quiet and naive. Well sort of naive I guess? To tell you the truth, Richard said. I don't know why that happens, he said with a smile. Everyone else, did a anime fall. Angelo got up and spoke. "So you don't know how huh?" Yeah, Richard said. Well that just weird? Angelo said, while thinking with his eyes closed. we should really go back to my story, Richard said. Oh yeah! Angelo said, realizing it. Okay Richard, tell us what happened. Well gather around first. Everyone gather around Richard. Well here is what happen, but it's short though. It's okay, everyone said. Okay here how it went. ~Flash back~ When I was out side waiting I looked around. I knew I was supposed to stand guard, but I went to explore around. I went around the beach, and the tree houses.

I later than went to that bent tree. Angelo Interrupted. the paopu fruit. Anyways, Richard resumed his story. As I got near the tree I felt a strange presence was warm and gentle. Then I touch the tree. As I touched it, i had this weird sensation. It felt like it was telling me something. But then. Richards face turned sad. Then, as I turned around there was a heartless. Soon many came and I came to warn all of you. And that's what happened. everyone else was in awe. Angelo began to spoke. So that tree must have a special connection. Interesting. Well that is all I guess. All except for. Exile. Everyone turned sad of hearing that name. I really want to hear his part of the story. He seemed so sad in his eyes. Anyone could know that quickly. Angelo sighed. How do we get out of hear. As he said that, he had this sensation to go to the lake. Guys. The others looked back him. I this weird sensation to go to the lake. As he said that, he looked down and put his right hand on this heart. Mike talked. Well lets go. The others agreed. Okay, Angelo said. Soon the eight ran to the lake. Everyone needed to breath as they ran to the lake. Angelo was surprised for some reason. Huh? This sensation. It's getting weird.

Well it should be. Everyone got surprised scared. After all. I'm the one who brought you all here. Everyone looked at the lake. What they saw was unbelievable. Someone came up the lake with no water on them. It looked like it was some type of illusion. It was him. Angelo shout the figure's name. Exile. Oh you still remember me. Damn you, Angelo cursed. Why thank you. That wasn't a complement!

Exile giggled. Well you wanted to hear my sad story, didn't you? Angelo Had a supervised look. How did you know? Well? I eavesdropped. Those well good stories I must say. Now then. It's my time to tell you my long sad story. Until next time in the next chapter, he said smiling. The eight did a anime fall. TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p>After preview skits<p>

Angelo: you had to do that. Exile: I'm so evil. Star: YOU damn- Language! Angelo: Don't interrupter her! Exile: I can interrupter if I want. The three started fighting. Others: Here we go again.

Till Next Time.


	5. Chapter 5 Sad Story

Authors Note: All characters and original characters and other stuff go to their perspective owners. All copy right's, creations, designs, and idea's go to their owners or creators.

Angelo: Yeah a new chapter. Narrator: Everyone I have bad news. Others: What bad news? Elias quits. Others: What! Narrator: Here what happened. I asked all the guys in the reality, if they wanted to back out. So, Elias quits, Mike I don't know yet, and Dylan, HE will quit if there is too much kingdom hearts related stuff. Angelo: This sucks. narrator: Well, I'm going to improvise later in the story. So lets enjoy what we have for now. Others: Fine. Well viewers, hope you enjoy it while, before one of the characters is being out of the story. Anyways hope you enjoy the New chapter!

Chapter V The Sad Story

Welcome back,Exile said, with a smile. It's been only a day Exile, said Angelo with tired face. Whatever human. Fool, don't get smart with me! Angelo said, with a anger tone. Whatever, said Exile. Exile rolled his eyes. Anyways. We should go back on topic. Angelo sighed. Right. Everyone sat near the lake, while Exile was floating above the water while his legs were crossed. Here is the story of my sad past.

Flash back

Unlike any heartless I was made artificially. By... Humans. The eight gasped. I know right? Exile keep the story going. anyway, he said. "The location I was made, was in The Realm Of Darkness. "

Obvious, Angelo interrupted. Would you like to tell the story then, Mr. Obvious? Exile asked Angelo. No, Angelo replied. *Ahem* well then. "I was created by humans in the Realm of Darkness." Now I know what you are going to say. "How did humans came to the Realm of Darkness? That's easy! They told me they saving their friend but as they did, the three sacrificed themselves to save one of their friends. But, Let me give you all the detail so you can understand. One day, whenever that is. I woke. I saw three humans smiling in relief. As any artificial being. I had no emotion. My first words were: Where... am I? Angelo interrupter Exile. Cliche' for a artificial being but go on. They told me I was unconscious. When They told me that. I asked, why I was unconscious. They told me that I must got stuck in the Realm of Darkness.

I was confused. Soon I learned their names. Everyone paid attention to what the names were. One had blonde hair, fascinating blue hair, and- Angelo interrupted, brown hair? Yes, Exile said, how did you know. Oh. My. God. Don't tell me their names are Ventus, Aqua, And Terra! Exile nodded. Dude I know it wasn't them. Everyone looked at Angelo. One: You said earlier, that they sacrificed themselves to save one of their friends, so there are four. Two: I think I know where this is going. I play enough video games and read books and other media things to know whats going to happen. So, I won't spoil it, but it is a theory guess. The others still looked at him. Anyways? Exile said, and continued on the story. Their names were: Sky, Boulder, and Rain. Angelo began to interrupted, again. You got to be kidding me?

Those are similar element names as the the main characters as the ones in Kingdom Hearts. Just like: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, And Aqua. Exile spoke up. Well no duh! Anyways? Exile continued his story. They could wield the Keyblade. No duh, Angelo interrupted. Anyway, Exile said. The three helped me up. They asked what my name was. I told them I didn't have a name. When they heard that, they gave me a name. They gave me my true name. The name was. Everyone was anxious to know his real name. My true name is... Realm Dark. They named me after the Realm of Darkness. Anyways. Time for the full detail. As I got my name, I sort of liked it. I had a name. I know It's a stupid name and last name. But, it was my name. I protected it. Well? Angelo said. It's a unique name. True that! Everyone agreed. Thanks, said Exile. Anyways. After I got named, we wandered around the beach. Oh I forgot! I was unconscious on the beach shore. I know the place, said Angelo. From a distances perspective, It has this arch and it has a perfect setting to see the lake in the Realm of Darkness. I know right? Exile said. Anyways. We wandered around the beach searching for clues. Clues that might helped us. I was confused back then. I asked them Why we had to look around? They said. We need to find our friend. I asked them why and what's a friend. Those three told me this. A friend is someone who helps you, protects you no matter what, And someone who you care about. I didn't understand back then. We soon had to to stop and take a break from looking for clues. We all sat down near the shore.

We were in awe of the scenery of the beach, all except me. Soon I talked and asked them why were they there. They stop and looked at me with sad faces. Time to let the three take over the story, Exile said in his flash back. Well said Sky. Were do we begin. I'll Tell my part of the story, said Boulder. We were in our world. It was called Land of Destiny. I know. The narrator bad at names okay, said Boulder.

Hey! The narrator shouted. It's not my fault if I'm bad at naming worlds and names! Whatever, said Boulder. Anyways. That's breaking the fourth wall everyone, said Angelo. Would you stop interrupting, shouted Boulder. Our world had a Training ground, A somewhat castle were we sleep, and we had master. The castle, well. Before you enter the doors That is where our training ground is.

When were tired, we can walk to our rooms with ease. Anyways. There were original four of us, but that's later on. We were at the age of taking the Mark of Mastery Exam. We stood before our master to take our exam. Before we took the exam. He had to announced something. What is it master. Sky said, in worry. I like to you to meet my old friend, Master _Tenebrae_. It's a honor to meet you Master _Tenebrae_, The students said in unison. It's an honor to meet, Master Light's, Students. Angelo interrupted. Such cliche' names. Boulder ignore the comment. Master _Tenebrae _Began to speak. "Tell me, what are your names?" The four began to speak. My name is Sky. Sky had blonde spiky hair, Emerald iris's, and wearing a sky blue shirt and cobalt pants. My name is Boulder. Boulder had Light-brown hair, his iris's wear the color of chocolate(brown to match his element name), he wore a brown shirt with black straps that made a X shape in his front body and he wore black pants with red markings on the side.

My name is Rain. Rain had light blue hair( or baby blue), her iris's are blue, she wore a Turquoise shirt and Turquoise is, also a unique feature Rain has. Rain tends to wear to shirts tied to her waist(like Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, look her up). Tenebrae noticed something. Light? You did say you had four students, right? Mater Light replied. Oh dear. Why is he late in such an a important day?

I talked to him, yesterday is the Mark of Mastery is going to start, and I thought he would like to see his friends take it. I guess he didn't want to see his friends take it. Everyone got disappointed.

"I was hoping at least he would at least see how the Mark of Mastery works." Master Light sighs. I guess we have to proceed the Mark of Mastery? No you don't, said a unknown voice. Wait that voice, everyone except for Master Tenebrae. Everyone looked up. As they did that, someone jumped down from the support beams. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone jumped and screamed in surprised.

The mysterious figure talked. None of you can't start without me. Your, Master Tenebrae began to speak. The fourth apprentice, arrived? Let me guess. You stood there and wait for the right moment to do something dramatic like that? Something like that, but before that, my name is: Void! Void had White and black hair 50/50, black and white iris's, black on left, while on right, he wore black and white shirt and pants. Void, huh? Master Tenebrae started to chuckle. You have such unique apprentices, old friend.

Were not that old, Tenebrae, Master Light said. Really, said Void. You both look old, Void said while pointing and smiling. The two masters looked at each other and grinned. The two masters started to laugh. I have to admit, said the two in unison. I guess are old, the two said while laughing. The apprentices laughed with them, they thought it was funny too. Soon The whole castle was in laughter.

Everyone calmed down and the master began a speech. Well, this test will prove if any of you are worthy of becoming Keyblade Masters. This test will prove if your ready.

You must keep your heart calm and steady. We will judge if your ready or not. Now, stand in the center of this room. The three did what they supposed to do. Void stand next to a wall.

He eagerly stood there happily. Good luck you guys. The three nodded in response. The three got in place and waited for there master order. Now then. "_Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy—not a test of wills, but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail, or neither._"( had to steal this from a website and change it a tiny bit.. don't judge me. I couldn't said any better than Master Eraqus from Kingdom hearts Birth By Sleep). The first stage shall begin . Master light pulled up his arm and move it to the side like he was going to slap someone. As he move his hand several spheres of light appeared. You know what to do. Everyone nodded and summon their Keyblades(You have to imagine the design of the Keyblades. Image Sky holding his back wards or reverse, Boulder to his side, and Rain's gilding to her side, so basically their stances are the same from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Terra, Ventus, And Aqua). You ready guys, said Sky. Yeah! said the other two in an agreement. Good luck everyone, said Void. While the four were busy. Master Tenebrae was scheming something.

He was grinning. (I been waiting for this moment.) (This is the day I must accomplish my goal.) ( I will must created to help to turn this world back to it's former glory.) (Darkness.)

Master Tenebrae and Master Light were both siting in thrones seats. While Master Light was still out of his seat. Master Tenebrae waved his hand into a circle and the spheres of light change into darkness.

Back to reality

Lloyd, said Angelo. Can I borrow you sword for a second? Um sure , said Lloyd in confusion. Lloyd gave Angelo one of his swords. Angelo unsheathed it. The sword was red or magenta. Perfect, he said in a eerie voice. Exile didn't noticed Angelo with the sword. Angelo know what to do. Angelo fully unsheathed the blade and said. Hey Exile! Catch! As he said those words, he throw the sword at Exile.

As Exile heard those words, he looked at Angelo and saw the spinning sword. Exile quickly dodge the sword. He pulled up his arms and throw them at the ground and jumped in the air( note: he was sitting criss cross apple sauce. Can't believe I said that). As Exile descend on to the lake he said these words. What. The. Hell. Was That. Why in the hell would you do that? Everyone else started at Angelo.

Angelo stood up and smiled. 1. That who story is like the same thing as Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. 2. That is like the same plan that _Xehanort_ was doing. 3. They will get separated. go on a journey. 5. sad moments. 6 Final show down. And 7. Their gone for now. He said all of that while smiling and closing his eyes. "Richard and Exile did a anime fall." Everyone else was confused. But I will listen since the story will be kinda different from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Angelo sat down to listen to the story. Anyways, said Exile. To the story.

Back to story

When the spheres of light turned to darkness, Master Light was shocked. What the? We need to stop the test! When void heard that he jumped into action and summoned his Keyblade. Void held his Keyblade on his right hand diagonally, while he used his other hand to touch his Keyblade. No! All of you worked so hard to come this far. Void, the three shouted in unison. Don't worry about me. You three focus on your test. The three nodded and got in their stances.

Later...

Everyone was tired from fighting the spheres of darkness. Good job, everyone, said Void. Thanks, The three said in unison. Master Light was worried the whole time, since he couldn't stooped the exam, since there was a barrier to not let him proceed. Well everyone,said Void. Good luck. He ran to his spot to watch the three become Keyblade Masters. Well, said Master Light(almost wrote down Eraqus instead of Master Light). The second stage will determine if all of you are fit to be Keyblade Masters. You all did very well, Master light complement the three. The three smiled. Now. Again, the second stage will determine if all of you are fit to be Keyblade Masters. This is the final test. Now stand in the middle. The three did what they were told. Now make a triangle formation. The three did and it made good distance between them. Now then. This will determine if all of you are ready, from apprentice to masters. _ You will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy—not a test of wills, but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail, or neither._ Now then. Begin! That's it for now, Exile said. Say,whattttt? Angelo said that while closing his eyes and smiling. Well, I'll give you the shorter version. The three passed. Void Was tricked by his other half: Exist. Master Light order the three to find Void and bring him home. Void escaped. They got separated. They went to diffrent worlds to find each other. They met new friends. They all returned home. Fought their possessed dark master. Got him back to normal and was finished by Master Tenebrae. They had a Final showdown. Void fought Exist and Boulder, Sky, and Rain fought off Master Tenebrae with his dark powers. In the end The three masters gathered light and finished him by shooting light beams, while he was in mid air. Void, finished exist, and Void paid the price to save his friends, Like Ventus. Void was being swallowed into darkness. The three masters went in the darkness to try to save them. In the end, they were stuck in the darkness. They used their powers to send Void to a speacil place, since he was stuck in a eternal sleep. The three masters knew they we stuck there. They knew the price. Then they did something dramatic. Everyone listen what Exile was about to say. They used their Keyblades to create me. Everyone was shocked. I didn't know that you could use the Keyblade to create a artificial life form. Soon we got along, I learned different emotions, and knowledge. They told me I was my own person. But, Exile said sadly. One day I found out I was created. This is what happened. Realm, Said Rain. What is it Rain? We have to tell you something very important. The other two masters joined in. What is it? Realm asked. We need to tell you what really happened, Sky said. What are all of you talking about, Realm said confused. Sit down Realm, said Rain. The Masters did the same. What is this about, said Realm. It's about you, said Rain. Here's what really happened.

Moments later in diffrent scenes...

When we got here in the Realm of Darkness. We told you we lost a dear friend of ours. Of course said Realm. Well, said Sky. Here how it really went. We were devastated that we lost our friend. We used our powers to send him to a special place to keep him safe. But we found out that his heart came down here in this place. So we did the most sensible thing to do, said Boulder. We created a body for our friends heart with the Keyblades. And that body is you Realm, Rain said. Realm was shocked and confused, he got up. So you created me to replace your friend. You thought I will be like him, laugh like him!

You used me! The masters got up. No! We wanted to preserve our friends heart, said Rain. We didn't expect you to be like him. We wanted the best for you. Realm was shocked to hear all of that.

Realm lowered his head. You want the best for me? HE said that in a angered eerie voice. Oh I'll show you the best. Realm lifted his head and stared darkly at the masters. You used me. No! That's not we wanted! We love you as a family Realm! We care about you! She is right, Shouted Sky. We don't care if your made or a fake. We love you as a member of our family. They are both right, said Boulder.

We took care of you,as if were your parents, which is kinda true, but. We still love you. Please forgive us, the three shouted. This reached Realm out of his hatred. You love me? The three nodded.

You really love me? The masters came and hugged Realm. We do love you, as a son, said Rain while crying . We are really proud of teaching you, said Sky. No matter what, said Boulder. WE LOVE YOU!

This reach Realm's heart. The Three masters looked at him in tears of happiness. Realm started to cry tears. Thank you! For everything! Your welcome, son.

Realm hugged the three masters, who are now his parents. Awwww! The group said. Soon, we trained and eventually I obtained a Keyblade. What! Angelo said, interrupt. Exile nodded. Anyways. We were happy at a time but. All of that ended. We were attacked by a human. We couldn't see him very well but he kill my family. Everyone gasped. HE told me this is what he had suffered. So I had to learned to suffer as well. I was angry. I tried to attack him, but all my attacks missed. I eventually lost to him. Before I died, he gave me an offer. I could live and serve him or be tortured for eternity. My parents would wanted me to live. So I vowed to serve him. So that is my sad story. Everyone was depressed. I Was angry. DAMN HIM! How dare he do that to you! You deserve better. Angelo started to tear up. It's unfair.

Angelo Began to cry. It's not fair to you. Everyone stared at the young boy. It's not damn fair. Thank you for you sympathy. *Sniff sniff*. To tell the real reason I'm here, is to KILL YOU! Everyone gasped. What! Angelo said in shock. I must not fail my master. He is the one who took me out of that place. I owe him that much. You idiot, shouted Angelo. You don't have to do that. Your parents wouldn't want you to lose your life like that! Shut Up, Exile shouted. How would you know? There dead! There gone forever! Angelo gasped. I came here on one purpose. THAT'S TO KILL YOU ALL!

Exile summons his Keyblade. His Keyblade is black, It is a double edge Keyblade, it looks so deadly. Prepare your Selves.

To be continued...

Skits

Angelo: Oh crap! Were going to die. Lloyd: Not if I haven't said anything about. I will protected you all. Mike: Okay, that was gay. Dylan: Gay. Elias: Gay. Kiefer: Stupid. Star: Retard. Lloyd: Everyone hates me.

Angelo: Well folks that is it. See ya later until next time. Unison: SEE YEAH!


	6. Chapter 6 Conclusion Hearts

Authors Note: All characters and original characters and other stuff go to their perspective owners. All copy right's, creations, designs, and idea's go to their owners or creators.

Richard: Hello everyone. I like you to know the character Elias will soon be out of the series, for now maybe. That's all I have to say. Angelo: That was Richard with the news. Top story, sister with anger issues.

Kiefer: Thank you Angelo. Were here on the streets with Elias, who got beaten. Tells us what really happened. Elias: Well? I was in my house, in the kitchen, then suddenly, my sister came and socked me.

Thanks to her I have a bruise. Kiefer: Well that's all Angelo. Angelo: Thank you Kiefer. Our next subject, is- Dylan&Star&Mike&Lloyd: WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING! Angelo: Doing a skit?

Dylan&Star&Mike&Lloyd: Well stop doing that and continue the story. Angelo: Make me. Dylan&Star&Mike&Lloyd: *stares at each other* *stares at Angelo*. Angelo: We will continue after the break. *Screams* For the love of god. Someone help me.

The Video Game Travelers the story so far... Here is my story. Where am I? You were using me! Prepare yourself. The Story begins... NOW!

Chapter VI Conclusion Hearts

NOW! PREPARE YOURSELVES! Exile ran towards the eight humans. Everyone quickly got up and ran. Bastard be crazy, said Star in a panic voice. Angelo faced palm himself. YOU IDIOT! don't say that. That's just horrible. AGREED, said the six humans. Star scoffed. Whatever. Whatever, said Exile. How dare you. I'll show you whatever. Exile sung his Keyblade, in random directions. As he did that, beams of darkness came. Angelo observed his attacks. Star luckily dodge all the attacks. hmmm, said Angelo. That attack only gos forward, but I see a similar attack. A attack that Roxas uses(Roxas is from Kingdom Hearts II).

If I'm right. Those beams can only go to a short distance. So basically, it won't keep going on, only fades. Hmmm. Watch out, Lloyd shouted. Huh? Angelo had came back from his thinking. Angelo looked in front of him was that vertical beam of light. "He quickly dodge the beam of light." That was close, he said in relief. (I need to be more careful around my surroundings). Thanks Lloyd, if you didn't shout my name I would of been a goner. Well your welcome! But watch out for his attacks. Lloyd unsheathed his swords. Take this Demon Fang. Lloyd swung his sword and came forth a fang like projectile.

Of course Exile dodge the attack, since Demon Fang only can go forwards and fades at only at a short distance. Exile laughed. Exile lunged his upper body forward. You thought you can hit me with that attack. You are sadly mistaken. Exile kept laughing. As soon he started to laugh Lloyd throw the hilt of the sword at his face. When Exile got hit, his mouth was open and had that happy expression.

His face was red from the mark of Lloyd sword. Okay! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! PAUSE! This scene is to inappropriate. But since this is a story and not an anime. *Evil Grin* Let the violence continue!

I'm your host Angelo.

Back to battle

Take this you bastard! Exile lifted his Keyblade in the air and a sphere of darkness came. Now die! Exile threw the sphere acting like it was a fishing pole, while holding his Keyblade. The sphere shot towards Lloyd. Damn, Lloyd cursed. It was to fast for him, so he blocked it, by making a X shape with his swords. Lloyd is struggling with the of the sphere. When he couldn't take no more. He amounts of strength to deflected it back at Exile. What the- the sphere explored in his face, literately. Wow, shouted the seven in amazement. It exploded in his face, Literally! The eight stood in their places to see what happened, behind the dark dust cloud. Behind the fading dust clouds was Exile still standing. He smiled at us. Were gasped in shock. You Fools, Exile said happily. You thought you can defeat me with my own attack?

I was born in the Realm of Darkness. I can absorb darkness. I can believe you thought I was injured. Exile put his right hand on his face and tilted his upwards and laughed. He is crazy, said Richard.

Agreed, said Elias. Yep, said Dylan. It is damn crazyyyy, said Mike. If I had a weapon, I would kick his ass! My too, said Star. All of you need to chill out man.

The economy is bad enough with all this destruction man. Everyone including Exile who stooped his laughing, looked at Angelo in a weird way. THE HELL WAS THAT! The others shouted in unison.

I'm sorry, he said sheepishly. I really had to do that. You all should looked at your faces. Angelo laugh at the joke he did. The Eight looked at each other and said, Truce. Truce. Angelo stopped his laughing and stared at the closing mob. Whoa guys, I didn't mean it. He said, that while back away and waved his hands left to right, fast. They just kept coming with cool face expressions. Aw screw this, Angelo ran for it. It was one of those anime runs, that you run really fast, and you leave a trail of dust behind. The others grin behind his back. I can't believe he felt for that, Star shouted. I know right, Said Lloyd.

What a wuss, said Mike. We should say such things about. After all, he is our friend, and Star's brother, Richard said. I know but, that what he gets for being weird, said Star. But,still, said Richard.

None of you should scare him like that. Whatever, said Exile. If you care about his safety. Why not look for him? After all, aren't you two best friends or something. Everyone except Richard and Lloyd.

That sound so GAY, the four shouted in unison. Exile Was in disgust. I didn't mean it like that, he said while connecting two fingers back and forward. I'm just saying. IF you- *looks around*. Hey get back here, Exile said in frustration.

The others were ditching Exile. Sorry, but we fight, homos, said Star. HOW DARE YOU! Fine if you want to play it like that. Then you. DIE! Everyone looked back. Exile pulled his arm back and steams of dark energy appear in his left hand.

NOW DIE! Everyone gasped. Exile shot forward his left arm and the dark sphere of darkness came at them. DAMN, Lloyd cursed. He putted away his swords, when he tried to scare Angelo.

He took action and was able to get out one of his swords. it was his red one on his left hip. Lloyd got in front of everyone and blocked the sphere. He struggled to deflected back but it explode.

gwwaggghhhh! Lloyd, flew backwards, in midair and landed his front side(meaning his face, stomach and etc) Lloyd, everyone shouted. Damn, cursed Lloyd. Do worry I'll make it, he said, to relief the others.

Not for long you won't, said Exile while smiling evilly. All i need to do is take away his heart from his body or Use many of my spells, or I can beat him senseless. Not unless I defeat you first, Lloyd said.

Lloyd quickly got up and quickly pulled his other sword and swung it. Exile quickly dodge it nearly missing his abdomen. Exile did a cart wheel with one arm and did a spinning jump( The type of jump in shows or cartoons, where you do a spin in mid-air). He landed on his feet and talked. Well. I didn't see that coming. We did, said the five humans. I didn't said Richard. "The five did a anime fall." Wow, said Mike.

I'm sorry, said Richard. It's okay, said Star. Exile began to speak up. If your all done talking? I will like to kill you all now. Not if I have anything to say about it, said Lloyd. I'm stuck with them, so I'm responsible for them. Really now? I guess you can... DIE WITH THEM! Exile said that in a eerie tone while smiling evilly. Exile lunged toward Lloyd with his Keyblade. Lloyd locked his attack by creating a X shape with his swords. The two struggled to over power the other. I can tell your a expert swords man. If you can wield two swords, then. You must be very strong. But let us see if you can defeat me.

Exile moved his body forward to break, Lloyd's guard. Lloyd, started to move back a little. (Damn), Lloyd thought. (I'm starting to fall back. I need to endure it.)

Lloyd, tried his best to push his swords forward to overwhelm Exile's strength. It was no use. He started to move back farther more. (Damn!. I can't push back, with my best or not.)

Time to die now, Exile said with a evil tone. Never, Lloyd replied. If I die now, my friends won't forgive me. Well, that's to bad. Death can be a horrible thing. Well, Lloyd grunted. If you... think you have problems... you are wrong. Everyone has problems. You and I have a similar problem. I lost a mother and you lost your parents. SHUT UP, Exile shouted. How dare you talk about that. Don't you see?

We lost someone very important to us. I lost my mother when I was a baby and you lost yours at a young age. Your very lucky Exile. You got to see your mother and I didn't. The two still struggle, while talking about that subject. Exile shot his eyes in realization. Why? Why, are you saying that? I'm just... trying to help you understand that everyone has problems. I have my real father, who went to into space to send a group of Elves, and my adopted father who is still living. What I'm trying to say is... your not alone. When Exile heard this he jumped back and landed on his feet. Why? Why aren't you sad?

Why are you not sad! Because Exile, Lloyd said. I learned do deal with it. On my journey with my friends, to save our world. I experienced hated, despair, fear. But... my friends helped my when times were tough. But you Exile don't have any friends. I feel sorry for you really. Shut up, Exile shouted. How can you be calm when you talked about your friends and family. They can die from disease, or they could be killed! Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled. Well... I could cherish what we have before were are all gone. I will protect those who are in need. I will do everything that is in my power.

Exile gasped. Why? Why are you so happy? Is it that you have friends or you have a family? Damn it! "Why are you so happy?" Lloyd smirked. You still don't understand? Fine I'll tell you.

It's because... I want to be. You want to be, Exile said in confusion. Yes because I want to be. I will help those in need. I will protect them. I will do everything in my power to save those in need.

Exile gasped. So Exile What is important, that you want to protect? Exile went silent for a moment. He lowered his head. The thing I want to protect is my family. But... there gone now. There is no way to bring them back. Everyone went silent. You fool. Everyone gasped and looked back. The one who said that was... Angelo. Angelo, everyone shouted. You Idiot. There is always a way.

No matter what, no matter where, there is always a way. Anyone can do anything if they try. If it's in our power, we can do anything! Everyone stared at the boy. Exile lowered his head.

He looked at the palm of his left hand. Is... that really possible? Of course it is! All you have to do is keep trying and make sure you are choosing the right path without sacrifices or hurt.

No matter what you have to try and keep going. I don't know? How do I know if your telling the truth? That's easy. Just look into my eyes. If you do. You will know if I'm lying or not.

Exile stop looking at his left palm and looked into the boy's brown eyes. The two looked into each others, eyes. The two stared for a moment. Star, Elias, Dylan, Kiefer, and Mike spoke up.

GAY! The two did a anime fall. Angelo spoke angrily while making a fist. We were having a serious moment. Whatever, said Star. That was so GAY! What kind of guy look stares at each others eyes.

I agree with her, said Elias. Gross, said Mike. Disgusting, said Dylan. Get away from me, shouted Kiefer. The five stared in disgust. What about you Richard? Got anything to say, asked Angelo.

Richard became silent for a moment. Just don't involve me in this matter. Okay, said the six in confusion. Hey Angelo! Angelo turned back and looked at Exile. I saw it. I could see your emotions.

Your eyes told me you are a complicated, funny, yet truthful human. Thank you. Lloyd? Angelo? Thank you both. I will try everything in my power to bring back my parents.

I know you will, replied Angelo happily. I'm sorry for everything. I was just- OH CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I'm so screwed. What's wrong, replied Angelo. I forgot I was following orders.

O shit! He is going to kill me! Who is he, asked star. The one who is causing pain and suffering to everyone. The one who killed my parents. He is the one that you seven were chosen to defeat him.

His name is... Pain. Everyone got scared of this information. What will happen next? What will everyone do? Until next time everyone.

TO BE CONTINUE...

After skit: Everyone: *scared*. Angelo: To scared to talk. Richard: Can't move. Star: Is he the one who ordered those monsters to kill me and Angelo? Kiefer: I don't know what to do. Elias: scared.

Mike: Why can't I move. Dylan: What do we do? Lloyd: We must stop him. I got a few questions for him. Exile: *Shivers* *sobs* Damn him. He killed my parents.

Everyone: What do we do next?

STAY TUNE


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Seven

Before Skit: Narrator. Were sorry for the inconvenience. The characters are still scared, so here is a new skit. Angelo: Hell no! We can you the skit. Anyways, he said shivering. Our next skit will be- drops on ground. Aw screw it. Continue the story. Everyone: Let the story start!

The Video Game Travelers... The story so far. PREPARE YOURSELVES! Why are you happy? Is it really true. Angelo? Loyd? Thank you.

The story Begins!

Chapter Seven The Final Seven

Pain is my is the one who killed my parents and made others suffer. He is a mad man. He sounds more of a psycho, said Angelo. Agreed, commented Dylan. I wonder what he looks like, Richard said.

Me too, replied Angelo. That has to the the one X talked about. Well, we can't just stand here, said Kiefer. He's right, said Elias. We can't stay here. Your all right, said Angelo.

Pain, must know that Exile failed his mission. So he will come here and kill him and the rest of us. No, shouted Exile. He will torture you first than kill you. Well, that changes things, said Lloyd.

Never the less. We need to get out of this world first. That's easy, replied Exile. You have to wake up. WHAT, shouted the eight humans. Yep, it's that simple, Exile said happily. Angelo made a not amuse face.

He then looked and Lloyd and smile innocently. Loyd? Can I borrow your sword? Lloyd looked at the innocent boy and smiled. No. Then stuff got out of control. Lloyd, Angelo said smiling. You will give me the sword or face the consequences. Sorry, but these are for emergencies only. Angelo made a tsk sound. Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd, I suggest you give me the swords now. What are you going to with these swords.

All you going to do is throw it at Exile. Besides your bluffing. *Mirror shatters in background* Damn I was so close, Angelo said that sulking while circling his finger above the dirt. Anyways, said Lloyd.

How do we wake up Exile. We need to do it now. Well, Exile said. We can jump in the water and wait, until someone pees themselves, he said smiling. The eight jaw drooped.

We don't have time for jokes, shouted Dylan. Or we can- huh, Exile got dizzy. What's happening? I feel dizzy. What the, the others shouted. What's wrong with me, said Angelo. I feel dizzy.

Me too, said Star. Looks like were about to wake up, said Angelo. Angelo put his right hand on the right side of his face and fell in moments. Goodnight everybody. Goodnight, said the others drowsily.

Everyone fell down and went to sleep. Everything turned white. Were am i, asked, Angelo. Is this my subconscious, whatever that means. Everything is so white. Where... where is everybody.

Why... why am I here? There has to be a reason why I'm here. Angelo looks around. Weird? I can see everything, but I don't see my physical body. Am I... alone? Huh? A dark silhouette figure appeared.

This figure appeared out of a dark portal. That's! Angelo know that portal. The Dark Corridor. Who... who are you? The figure looked up.

He had black coat to cover his body(like organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II). Fool! You think you can change everyone's future. You think you have the power to make everyone happy?Your dead wrong.

What do you think, gives your the authority to help others. Your just a lazy, fat, coward. Angelo was shocked at those words. I know who you are, Angelo. We will cross paths one day.  
>Until that day. Good luck on keeping your friends alive. HHAHHHAHHHAHHAHAHHAH! Damn you! Get back here, Angelo shouted. See you again, Wanna be hero. The figure left while laughing to the portal.<p>

Angelo was the only one left. Damn him! Who the hell was he. Wait a minute. Don't tell me that was- Huh? The background light began to glow and and everything turned to darkness.

Angelo began to wake up. Before he did, he did a yawn and stretched. He was on laying on his back while doing those. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. What he saw is darkness.

He gasped and got up. When he was half way up, he noticed what he was standing on. It was glass. The type of glass that has pictures on it. What was it called again? Stain glass?

What he noticed about the glass, is it has a images of his friends and loved ones. There was me also. The glass shown my body in 2-d, while my friends and loved ones, are in circles.

They were awake and smiling. I know this place. This is the stations. The station were stain glass pillars. The small circles with peoples faces meant only one thing: If their eyes are open, they are still awake.

If their eyes closed, their asleep. I really need to pay attention to the faces, Angelo said in thought. Might as well get exploring. This place has a lot of space. Hmm. I wonder what this station is called.

Huh? Angelo looked around. This is your mind. This is the place were you must fight the darkness. If you defeat it. Beware. You would either be swallowed or be rescued. Be careful. The voice faded.

That voice. It's the same voice that Roxas and sora heard. The voice was only silent, but I guess you can only hear it in your head. I really need to be careful.

"The question is how do I reach the other Stations." I guess I have to wonder around. The voiced appeared again. Go forward. Then stairs appeared from light. While the stairs made a curve to the left and right. Okay, Angelo said in confusion. Angelo walked on the stairs. He finally reached his destination. "As he got to the next station, he noticed something Interesting."

"His station is half black(left) and white(right)." "The next station had star's image." "It showed her friends and loved ones." "Her station is the opposite of Angelo's." "White(left) And Black(Right)."

Ironic,said Angelo. I sorta saw this coming. After all, we are opposites. Angelo walked in the middle of the pillar. Good for making this far, the voice reappeared again. Do you know where you are?

I know this place, replied Angelo. This is the Dive To The Heart, but why Am I seeing Star's, Station of awaking? That is a good question but, there is so much too do... so little time.

"Those words, Angelo shouted." Take your time... don't be afraid. The door is still locked. Power sleeps inside you. If you give it form.. it will give you strength. There will be times you have to fight.

Keep your light burning strong. The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

So don't forget: You are the one... who will open the door. The voice faded. Angelo began to shiver. Please don't tell me I have to fight that Darkside, Angelo said scared. I'm still stuck on this place.

How do I get out of here? There has to be a way. I guess I got no other choice right now. I just need to keep on moving forward. As Angelo said those words, more stairs appeared. Right.

Angelo advance to the stairs. He finally reached The Next station. He gasped. This is. Richard! What Angelo saw is Richard's Station. The color of his station is orange. Richard is wearing a orange sweater.

Angelo just noticed something. Our stations. It shows us sleeping. Typical. Angelo saw Richard's family and and he saw Angelo's image in a circle too. It's obvious he would keep his memory of me.

Were childhood friends after all. Angelo proceed by moving into the middle. As he did that the voice came back. You will experience the might be, future abilities of your friends.

This one is really unique and common. Your friend wished he could change his past. Suddenly light appeared around Angelo. It circled around him. In front of him it showed a image of Richard, floating.

He is asleep on his back side, floating. Your friend wants the power to change the past instead of the future. He is a unique one. Angelo smirked, were all unique in our own way.

The voice continued. In the future, he will obtain the power to do so. But, he will face the consequences with this responsibility.

Will he take responsibility for what happens to everyone or will he accept reality? He will chose his fate. Will the darkness take over and take control of his body, or will he use the light to guide him through the path he has chosen? For good or worst, he will suffer the consequences. The light and the image of Richard began to fade. Why, asked Angelo. Why are you telling me this? The voice left.

Typical. I guess he would tell me at the last pillar. Now? Where is my next passage. Huh? WHAT THE, Angelo shouted. The pillar turned dark and swallowing the pillar. It's like its digesting it.

Plays: Knight of the Goddess ( Final Fantasy 13-2)

Thank god it's in front of him. The voice appeared. RUN! Run to your pillar. Angelo didn't need to be told twice, he immediately ran to his pillar. He ran and ran and he reached Star's pillar.

The darkness followed him, while swallowing the two pillars. Almost there! He was half way to his pillar. Angelo looked backed and saw the darkness is only inches away from him.

Damn, Angelo cursed loudly. He is 7 steps away. He know he couldn't make it, so he did something drastic he never tried before. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He ran faster and jumped towards his pillar. He made it, but ended up rolling on his side. OWWW! With what luck, he landed on the middle of his pillar. Damn! Looks like... I made it. The voice reappeared. Well done. Looks like you made it.

Now hurry! Wake up and return to your friends. They are waiting for you. How, asked Angelo. You already know how. Angelo began to think. He made a realize face. He put his right hand over his heart.

I want to return. Please answer my plea. As Angelo said that, the voice spoke. Very well then. You shall return. Angelo opened his eyes and looked upwards. A bright light appeared before him.

The light began to engulf the the world. Angelo covered his eyes by using his two arms in horizontal way. Everything went white. The next thing Angelo knew, he is outside on the ground, sleeping.

Hey, he is waking up, someone said in a females voice. Angelo's vision got blurry. He only saw seven figures, above him. Huh, he said drowsily. one giggled and five laughed .

What so... funny, he said still in a daze. They continue to giggle and laugh. Angelo was finally awake. The seven figures are: Star, Richard, Elias, Mike, Dylan, Kiefer, and Lloyd.

Hello sleepy head, said Star with a happy smile. What the-, said Angelo in confusion. Who are you and what did you do to my sister. She still smiled. We were worried if you didn't wake up.

Okay, Angelo said in confusion. Wait a minute! How long was I asleep? Well, said the others in unison. about thirty-minutes. Everyone turned silent. ... WHAT! I was asleep for that long?

Yep, Said the seven in unison. Hmm, Angelo thought to himself. "Wait where is Exile, Angelo said while moving his head around." The others had sad faces. Angelo came to realization.

I see, he said sadly. He is gone I guess. And we just convinced him to join us. It's sad. I hope he is okay. Angelo tilted his head upwards. Well? Where are we?

I think we are on the shores of Destiny Islands, Said Star. Awww, said Angelo. You paid attention the to Kingdom Hearts, you are a video gamer. Shut up! I just remember you played the game okay!

That is just sweet of you remembering my dear sister. Shut up, Star hit Angelo. Ow! Your so mean. Shut up! She kept hitting her brother. The others just watched. Would you please top that, shouted Angelo.

TO DAMN BAD! Star said that while kicking him. Would you stop that, said Lloyd. NO! You shouldn't talk to me like that. I got weapons, remember? Star stopped kicking Angelo. Fine, she said.

We need to find a way back to our world anyway, she said while crossing her arms. Everyone looked at her. That's right, said Angelo. We were caught up in our adventure, that we forgot, we need to go back to Elias place. We need to go back. He is right, said Dylan. I just realized something, said Richard. Everyone looked at the boy. What is today's date? All except for Lloyd said, OH CRAP!

How long, have we been gone. Today, is May 18, 2012. Someone said. It was no other than the narrator. Everyone went silent. HOLY CRAP, shouted Angelo. WE BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE MONTH!

Don't Worry too much, said the narrator. "This is a fictional story, so pretended, I didn't say, This is a fictional story." Okay? Angelo rolled his eyes, Anyways? We really need to go back to our world.

I need get back to my friends, said Lloyd. We need help. "I wish there was some way- wait a minuet." The cave! The cave, everyone asked. Yes the cave. That is how, sora was able to go to, another world.

But, that door would tie this world to darkness. We can't risk it. Oh! I just remember something. What, Everyone asked. Well their is a nearby island. It is just across from here.

Angelo pointed his finger across, and the others looked. It was a huge island with houses and mountains. What was more beautiful, is the red-orange sunset. Beautiful, said Angel.

Everyone stared at the colorful sun. Well guys, the seven looked back. Angelo still looked at the sun then the others. We could take the boats and row ourselves to the island.

The problem is... we don't now how to row a boat. But. Thank god I watch show s that show us how to... somewhat. we just need to the push the oars away from us.

Well that is decided, said Mike. You are pushing the boat, said Kiefer. Angelo's face turned shocked. Angelo went silent for a moment. Why? Did I. Say that? Others laughed.

Fine I'll do it, said Angelo while shrugging. But first? Let's check out that Door. Isn't that... dangerous, asked Lloyd. WHO knows, replied Angelo. Just prepare for the worst. The others agreed.

The eight entered the small cave. How can a person fit through that, said Richard. It's claustrophobic here, said Angelo. In the cave, there are many drawings. There is one particular drawing Angelo saw.

Hey. It's the drawing of Sora and Kairi. This drawing shows, Sora and Kairi sharing a Paopu Fruit. It's romantic. Although I dislike romance, but still. The others looked at the drawing.

Angelo stopped looking at the drawing and turned his head to the door. Angelo was in shock. What? Where is it? It's... not there! Everyone looked at the place the door was. They gasped.

Guys, Angelo said nervously. We should get out and see if there is any boats around. We should, the seven said in unison. The eight got out quickly as possible. Angelo went to look around the docks to see if there were any boats left. Damn, he cursed. None left. The others were disappointed. Suddenly Richard felt something. He got this vibe and looked at the Paopu Fruit Tree. Hey Angelo?

What is is Richard? You remember that story I talked about the Paopu Tree? Yes? What are you getting at? Well, Richard said. I'm getting this weird vibe from it. When I looked at it, I feel weird.

Angelo's eyes shot up. That's it! The Paopu Tree might be a clue to our way home. Lets ah-go-go. Angelo ran to the sea shack. What did he just say, said Dylan. It's his catchphrase. Aw,said Dylan.

The others ran to the shack opened the shack and ran. When he reach for the other door, he pushed it open. The others were behind him. Angelo got to the bridge and something suddenly happened.

Time stopped around him, including himself. I see you all come. I guess we can finally meet. Then time returned and Angelo raced to the tree. Huh? What the? That voice! I know that voice!

Hey! Angelo looked backed at the gang. What's wrong, said Star. I be lying if it was nothing, but. Here what happened. Angelo told them what happened and the voice too.

So, that what happen, Star said. Angelo also told them about his "Dive To Heart." Whoa, Everyone said in unison. That is weird? I know right, said Angelo. Anyways, Angelo looked at the bent tree.

So? Are you going to talk or what? Everyone went silent. The voice talked, so we meet again, child. Everyone gasped, except for Angelo. Took you long enough. What do you want, replied Angelo.

Well you all want to go home... right? That is true but? But what. What is the catch? The others looked at Angelo. What do you mean, said Elias. No matter what, there is always a catch or price.

Well that is true, said Dylan. I want to go home, Kiefer said in frustration. We all do, Angelo said. So what is the catch? The voice talked. You are smart after all. Very well then.

My price that you have to... sacrifice someone. Everyone gasped, except for Angelo. Why are you not surprised, the voice asked. Well... it's a cliche' payment, that's why. "I watch enough t.v., play enough video games, and read enough books, to know that cliche' catch payment." Everyone went silent. Wow, the stoup said, including the voice. Well, Star spoke. How are we going to find a way back home?

We'll find a way. How, asked Kiefer. We are freakin stuck here! Do you even have a clue how to get back? Well, Angelo replied. This was the only clue I thought of, but know we can't risk this either.

Well... were screwed. The seven did a anime fall. Were never getting home. Oh, on the contrary, the voice spoke. This boy in front of me, passed my test. SAY WHAT, the seven humans said.

HOW DID HE PASS! That is easy. He refused to let anyone sacrifice themselves, to get the rest home. He is a kind heart kid, you know? Angelo smiled. That is so like him, said Star. He is so soft.

At least I passed the test for all of you. Everyone sighed, except for Richard. Thank you, everyone said in a disappointed tone, except for Richard. All of you are welcome. I will try to protect those around me.

Well... that is what I want to do. Angelo sighs. I wish... I had to power to protect others. Angelo said that sadly, while putting his head down and looked at his palm. Everyone had a sad face.

I know how you feel, said Lloyd. I knew how hopeless someone can be. Yeah, replied Angel. Anyway, Angelo nurtured to the tree. So? can you help us get back to our worlds? Yes... I can, replied the tree.

The tree began to glow. The Paopu Fruit began to glow also. The glow came off the tree and did a spiral movement. It was like watching dots move. The dots formed into a portal in front of the tree.

You may proceed. Well everyone, said Lloyd. It's been nice knowing you. I have to go back to my world now. It been knowing you to Lloyd, replied Angelo. Well, I hope we can meet again someday.

Me too. After that Lloyd began to walk to the portal. Lloyd wait. Lloyd stopped and looked back at the kids. We should give you something, in case you forget us or you got amnesia.

Huh, Lloyd replied. Angelo and the others began to look in their pockets to give Lloyd something. Angelo gave Lloyd a breath mint case, filled with 24 breath mints. Star gave him lipstick.

Okay, commented Angelo. It's for his girlfriend. Again, she is not my girlfriend, said Lloyd in annoyance. Richard gave him a, pencil. Elias gave him, color pencils and a sharpener.

Kiefer gave him a 24 package of gum. Dylan gave him a plastic bag for the stuff he got. Finally Mike gave him a, U.S.A. money coins. The six looked at him. What? That's all I got. Well, said Lloyd.

Thank for your... unusual gifts. Everyone began to tell Loyd, what they are for. So that's what they are for. The seven nodded. Well? All of us better get going.

The portal widen, so all of them could enter together. Right then, said Lloyd. Lets go home! Everyone nodded happily. Everyone started to move forward. Angelo began to stop. Everyone began to notice.

What's wrong, asked Richard. Something is bothering me. Like what, asked Elias. Angelo stared at the Paopu Fruit. The thing that is bothering me is the voice. You called, the voiced asked.

Yes. Well, what do you want? I been wondering? what is your name? The seven looked shocked. Well, someone would of asked, if the same person helped them. Anyway? If you want to know... that is easy.

The tree began to glow black. The darkness began to swirl and made a circle. It gathered and formed a human like structure or anatomy. Wait ah minuet! That form! It's! The Darkness finally formed.

You're! The darkness formed a human male, with black hair, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Exile, the eight humans shouted. Exile smirked. You can stop calling me that. You all though I was dead.

Did you forget I fallen asleep with the rest of you. The eight went silent. PERVERT! What, shouted Exile. I didn't mean it like that. Angelo giggled, I know. We were just messing with you.

Anyway, said Exile. All of you should get going. All of your family and friends must be worried where you are. Yeah, the eight said in unison. Hey, said Angelo. Yeah, said Exile.

"Can you tell me, what you meant in my Dive To Heart?" Oh! That, Exile said with a complicated face expression. Um, well, it involves the future. Really, replied Angelo. Yeah. You have been chosen to travel worlds, along with your sister and others. We know that but. Angelo? Everyone? I have to take away your ability. What, The group shouted. Why? It's too dangerous, besides... I'm the won who gave you that ability. Everyone went silent. SAY WHAT! Exile nodded. I'm X. What a minuet, said Angelo. If your X, then why did you attack us! Exile was dumb folded.

Well, Exile said while pointing his for fingers together. Well... I was stupid enough to give you the ability, I wasn't thinking about your safety and, I was ordered to kill you. I''m sorry. Damn right, Shouted Kiefer.

I can't believe I came to this stupid journey with you people. Better with us than staying with worried parents, said Angelo. Kiefer went silent. Shut up!

Whatever,said Angelo while shrugging with his eyes closed. Anyway? So you are really going to take away our ability? Yes. It is very necessary. Once you pass this portal you seven will lose it t.

Are you, all ready to lose this gift, asked Lloyd. Angelo nodded. I am. I want to go back home, said Kiefer. Me three, said Star. Me four, said Richard. Me five, said Mike. me six, said Elias. Me seven, said Dylan.

Angelo nodded. Well, everyone. Let's go. Everyone nodded and entered the portal. Bye Everyone, Exile said while everyone entered the portal. Everything went white. The humans are still in bed.

Everyone yawned and stretched. Once they realized they were in bed, stuff happened. Huh? What the- Were at Elias's house, Everyone shouted except for Elias. Well, Exile said we would return our world, but I did not expect this. We didn't either, said the six. Then The seven heard foot steps. Then the door shot open. What is gong on here! It was Elias's mother. What is with all the screaming!

We had a... nightmare? said Elias. Okay, Said Elias mother. Anya\ways, all of your parents will be coming soon. Just letting you know. Elias's mother exited the room. What, They said in unison.

How long have we been gone? Soon everyone got out of bed and put their things away. Everyone went outside to talk. This is strange, said Angelo. Did time stop around us, when we came back.

I don't know but, I'm glad were back, said Kiefer. I hated all that walking. You and your complaining, Said Angelo. I swear, you always complain. Shut Up! Angelo rolled his eyes, Whatever.

We still need to find out what is today's date. Then Elias's mom came out. Oh, hi boys. Hey, mom, Elias's asked. What is today's date? Elias's mom began to talk. Why dear, it's 2/29/12. SO a stupid question.

Thanks mom. Sure dear. Everyone was shocked to hear that. It's been only a day, said Angelo. That is very weird. It couldn't be a dream. I saw my sister. Well, that doesn't matter now, said Dylan.

Lets forget this ever happened, and enjoy the rest of the day. But, said Angelo. ah ah ah, no buts. Dylan crossed his arms, forget it. Angelo gave up. The six spent their day, relaxing.

Hey Richard, asked Angelo. Hmm, what? Do you think that was all real? Well yeah. I remember Lloyd and Exile. Thanks Richard. For what, asked Richard. For believing me, that's what. There is no way I can't forget those two. It's impossible for that to be a dream. Besides? I saw my dear sister. Angelo smiled about his sister. Angelo began to sigh, It's too bad that we have no leave soon.  
>I want to go on that adventure again. Me too, said Richard. I want to see what is like in other worlds. Angelo smiled, I know right? But oh well, Angelo shrugged. The both sighed.<p>

Then suddenly, The two heard cars. It was their family. Everyone went to their family's, cars. Then everyone was about to leave. The others left except for Angelo and Richard, who are about to leave.

Well Richard, it is been fun while it lasted. You too Angelo. The two smiled. Then, something caught Angelo's eye. On top of the apartment buildings, he saw a shadowy figure.

What the, Angelo got into and some type of stance. Richard, looked at what Angelo was looking at. Richard also saw the shadowy figure. Angelo? What is that? Angelo began to speak, I don't know?

The shadowy figure disappeared into thin air, or a flash step, either one. Angelo:It's. Richard:Gone? Hey. The two looked behind them. Lets go already. It was their family shouting. Well Richard?

Good luck. You too. The two smiled and ran to their parents car. Everything pause like the final episode of a anime picture. Richard? Yeah? Be careful, okay? You too. In unison: Good, luck Childhood Friend.

To Be Continue...

After Skits

Angelo: Aw that was adorable. Mike&Star&Kiefer&Elias&Dylan: Nah? Angelo: "What you do mean Nah"! Star: It was... okay. Kiefer: Retarded. Elias: Stupid. Dylan: dumb. Richard: It was nice.

Angelo: Aw thank you Richard. Richard: Your welcome. Angelo: Anyway. We got one more chapter left. spoilers. Mike&Star&Kiefer&Elias&Dylan: What? Angelo: It's true! Anyway to continue until next time.

Everyone: SEE YA TILL NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8 Drama Hearts

All characters go their their perspective owners. All copyrights go to their original creators.

Before skit: Angelo: Hello everyone! welcome to the eight chapter! Others: WOOO! Angelo: Anyway. This will will the last chapter. Others: Awww. Angelo: I know This is the last chapter but... lets enjoy it okay.

Others. Kay. Everyone: Let the story Begin!

The Video Game Travelers: The story so far... Lloyd? Let me borrow your sword. My Dive To Heart? This will take you home. Richard? Good luck. The story begins... NOW!

Chapter VIII Drama Hearts

Location: Sutter Middle School

Another day at Sutter middle school. Angelo sighed. Summer vacation is almost here. Why it can't school end already. We still have to do testing in June. Angelo looked behind him. It was Elias. Well that is true.

I really don't want to do homework, but still. I wished I could go to summer school. You know, to study more. But, the school isn't doing it. Sucks to be you, Elias commented. You have to idea, said Angelo.

Anyway, we have to get going. Elias, nodded and the two went to the cafeteria. They went and got breakfast. Hey Elias? Elias was talking with his mouth full. mm yeah? I was wondering?

Do you still remember Lloyd and the others? Who are they, asked Elias. Angelo was stunned. Your kidding me right? Elias shakes his head. Are you serious! You don't remember anything that happen we were asleep at your sleepover. Elias shakes his head again. No. I don't remember anything, except for sleeping. Angelo was dumb folded. He began to think in his mind. ( Is he serious? Am I the only one who remembers. Can't be. How... how does he not remember? I need to ask the others.) Elias began to look at Angelo weirdly. Hey! Are you there? Angelo came back to reality. Huh? Dude you were scaring me for a minuet. Oh? Sorry Elias. I didn't mean to scare you. Dude, Elias replied. I think you were dreaming this whole Lloyd thing. Yeah your right, Angelo pretend not and played along. I must have dreamed it, Angelo smiled. Well anyway, said Elias. Got to go, see ya. Bye, replied Angelo. Elias soon ran off somewhere. Angelo smile turned into a neutral. He began to think. (I know I wasn't dreaming it. I need to find the others and ask the same question.) Angelo came back to reality and went off to find Kiefer, Dylan, Mike.

Narrator speaking. I'm going to skip it to to the part where Angelo talked to all the three characters, to save time. Narrator out!

Reality

Angelo is breathing hard out of exhaustion. Why? Why... why do they not remember... about the that adventure we had? Then, someone behind him talked. Hey, you okay? Angelo looked behind him and he saw who talked to him. This person had a orange sweater, blue jeans, and shoes( DON'T KNOW WHICH BRAND OR COLOR). Angelo moved his upper body back in shock. Richard? You look tired?

Have you been running this whole time? Angelo began to reply. Well, I have been. He rubbed his head and realized something. Richard! What, he replied. I need to ask you of something.

What is it? Well, Do you remember the sleep over? Yeah? Well? I know this sounds crazy, but. Do you know a person named Lloyd, a guy with two swords, a red and blue one.

Richard periled to the question, Of coarse I do! I remember we gave him gifts. I gave him a pencil, I think? Angelo was dumb folded. You remember? Yes. Richard. You should know something.

Angelo's face began to turn sad. What is it, Richard asked. Well, Angelo began to tell his childhood friend what happened to the four. Richard was surprised to hear this. He began to speak. Are you sure?

Yes, Angelo replied. They thought I was dreaming it. So you and I only knowwww- wait? My sister! She is the other one who accompanied us on our adventure. I have to make sure is she has that injury from last time. Angelo's face turned sad. The two were silent for a moment. Don't worry, said Richard. She''ll be fine. Thanks Richard. The two smiled. The the bell ranged. Well? We better get to class.

Agreed, replied Richard. The two went to class.

Somewhere else from a distance...

There was someone standing on a roof watching Angelo and Richard. Hmm... looks like they could not forget the things that happened. I guess they want to adventure. Without knowing the risks, who could easily die. The watch sighed. I can't bevel I'm watching over them from a distance. Watching them makes me feel... like a pervert and a stalker. The watcher sighed again.

For the love of the Realms of Light and Darkness. I will protect those two and the others. I will protect them with my life. I shall be their protector if my name isn't Realm Dark!

Realm continue to watch other the seven, until it was time for them to go home. Hmm, Realm began to think. If I know Pain. He would go after those two first. I must follow them. But first. I need to disguise myself. I got it! I will just enter the bus, shadow and I can follow them home. Wait? That sounded even more perverted. Well, for the sake of those two. I must forget my immaturity and grow up.

Realm moved at lighting fast speed and dived from the roof and into the bus shadow. (I hope no one saw me.) The bus began to move. On the bus were Angelo, Elias, and Richard.

("What luck! I not only I followed those two, That kid who started the slumber party is on the bus too.") The bus soon dropped Elias off. (I should send a minion to- nah.) Soon Richard got off the bus.

His house is sort of traditional. It had a tree that looked like a cherry tree and a house to match it. (So he lives here? Sort of traditional.) Then Angelo was dropped off.

(WHOA! They live near each other on the same street! This is interesting! I could Watch over them at the same time. Oh crap! That sounded even more perverted. I must forget that and be mature.)

As Angelo got off. He had his keys to the house and the bus left. The bus stopped a a stop sign, which is on corner. The bus made a left. When the bus drove, Exile came out of the bus shadow and did a dodge roll quickly as possible without being seen. Then he hit the stop sign. Damn! That hurt! He bumped into the sign with his sign. He cradled his head and pushed his knees to his stomach.

Soon Angelo went outside to get his little sister from, around the corner. When Angelo got to the sidewalk he turned his head to the right. He saw Exile. His eyes bulged. He backed away very slowly

and ran the other way. Hey wait, Exile shouted. He got up and cringe at his injured head. Got... to... follow... him. Exile ran to Angelo. Angelo began to think. (Okay, that can't be Exile. Wait, that person on that roof, back at Elias's apartment. It can't be. I thought Exile was supposed to not come here. Then again, Pain will kill him anyway. Must- Huh?) Angelo noticed he was at Richard's house.

It has been a while since he ever went to Richard's house. Angelo noticed Richard looking at the window, with his family. Angelo smiled sheepishly and looked behind him. Then he ran.

The family looked in confusion. Then the family saw why, Angelo was running. They saw a kid who wore all black. Wait a minuet, said Richard. That is! The kid looked at the family and smiled and waved his hand. Then he continue his chase to find Angelo. Then Richard began to speak. Mother? Father? If you please, let me chase after that person? I know him , and my childhood friend might be in danger.

Can I have your permission to leave the house? The parents looked at each other and nodded. Richard did a bow, thank you. Richard then left the house and ran after the two.

The parents began to talk. Our child has unusual friends, said Richard's dad. I agree, said Richard's mom.

(Narrator here. In reality, Richard's parents, would of said no. He never, leaves the house. Richard, if you are reading this, I'm sorry. Anyway, back to the story.)

Angelo kept on running towards a park. ( I can't believe I have this much stamina. I may be over weight, but still.) Angelo enter the park and stopped to breathe. Damn! I guess... Everything that happened did happen. Angelo smirked, I had my doubts, but I knew it was true. He continued to breathe hard. Must sit down. He found a nearby bench and sat on it. Then came Exile. He was exhausted.

You! Why did you run away! Well, Cause, Angelo replied. Cause. Cause! I been chasing you and I'm tired! Well, Why not sit on this bench with me then? Exile was in disgust, That is so gay!

Dude! just sit down if your that tired. What I can't explain is, why can you have that much stamina with your weight? I know right, Angelo said. Exile soon took a seat with Angelo.

This is awkward, said Exile. Sort of, said Angelo. Then Richard came into view. We saw us sitting down. Um, what did I miss, asked Richard. Soon the two explained what happened.

So that what happened. The two nodded. Yeah, replied Angelo. I knew it was true. What was, asked Exile. The two, faces began to sadden. Well said Angelo and Richard in unison.

The two told Exile what happened to the four. Oh, shouted Exile. That is my doing, he said smiling. WHAT, shouted the two friends. Yep. All my doing. Why would you do that, Angelo asked.

To make sure none of you remember about what happened on your adventure, except for me. But... since that failed, looks like your endangered. The three turned silent.

Angel spoke up. YOU IDIOT! Don't you know nothing? It doesn't matter if we forget or not! our world would be consumed by the darkness! Oh, said Exile. Now you mention it, I didn't think of that.

Angelo did a anime fall. Why you little, Angelo said while holding his fist in anger. How can you not know that! I just... don't plan ahead like you and know all this stuff. Remember, I know little about stuff,

but thanks to Pain, I know stuff, but not like all of you humans. Like your, humans modern Lagrange and speech, phrases, etc. Wow, shouted Angelo and Richard in unison. That is kinda sad really, said Angelo. Exile was insulted. Hey! It's not my fault that my parents had to die and they barely teach me anything. Well, EXCUSE ME, said Angelo with a loud tone. Exile scoffed, whatever.

Um, guys? The two looked at Richard. What, they said in unison. I was wondering? Did you ask your sister if she remembers the adventure we had. Angelo completely forgot about that. I forgot, said Angelo.

Well, we should go talk to her. Angelo nodded, yeah. The three started to walk then something happened. The three saw Angelo's sister. She noticed the three boys. She looked, shocked.

Hey, Angelo shouted and waved his hands. Over here. Star, came back to reality and walked too the three boys. What what are yo u three here. Well, replied. Here what happened.

Angelo told her everything, about the others who forgot their little adventure and how Exile chased him to the park. Star was not surprised. Um Star. She looked at her brother, with a neutral face.

Why are you not surprised to hear the information I gave you? Oh that is easy, she replied. It is accuse, Pain gave me this scar. She showed them her scar on her left arm. When she pulled her sleeve, the three did not see anything. Um, said Angelo. We don't see any scar. Star looked surprised and looked at her arm. What? There should been a scar on my arm. You saw it! Angelo's face turned sad.

Yeah... I remember. Why is there no scar on me? Exile began to speak up. He began to smile. Oh that is easy. "When all of you passed the portal, all wounds, scars and other types of injuries, including mental injuries, are healed." The two siblings did a anime fall. Why You, shouted Star. She finally calmed down and sighed, thank you Exile. I owe you one. Exile smiled and put his hands behind his head and smiled, your welcome and no favors. Besides, I owe Lloyd and Angelo for helping me, to put me on the right path. Angelo blushed, your welcome. Huh, commented Richard. Why are you blushing?

Angelo quickly reacted to the comment, I'm not blushing. Well, it looks like you are, said Star. That is so gay! Shut up, Angelo shouted at the comment. Well, you replied back. Oh shut up!

The two began to bicker until Exile spoke up, Would you stop bickering! The two stopped, since Exile scolded them. You, so mean, said Angelo. Exile began to speak, you two are siblings, you should be nice to one, another. The two siblings looked at each other then looked at Exile. OH HELL NO, they shouted in unison. YOU DID NOT JUST TELL US HOW TO, TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER!

Exile began to move backwards in fright. WHO THE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT! IS THAT CLEAR! Um, said Exile in fright, IS THAT CLEAR!

YES! GOOD! The two siblings began to sit down on a bench. sighed in exhaustion. Exile shivered in fear and curled himself up. Richard came and pat him on the back. Hey it's okay..

How can you stand those two, Exile asked in fear. Well, I can stand Angelo but I don't know much and his sister. True that, said Star. And it is a good thing too. You really don't want to know, said Angelo.

I'll let you figure that out, for yourself. Okay, said Richard worry. Anyway, Exile what are you going to do, since we are all here, asked Richard. Well, I guess, tell your parents or guardians what is happening.

The three humans looked at each and at Exile. DO YOU REALLY THINK, THEY WOULD LISTEN TO A KID WHO WEARS BLACK, AND LOOKS LIKE A SERIAL KILLER. Exile is stunned at that insult.

I... am not a serial killer. So, your a Gothic kid, asked Angelo. What the hell is a Gothic kid? Oh, I'll let you find out. Angelo giggled at the question. Seriously! Hey Star, what is a Gothic kid?

Sorry! Your on your own. exile then turn to Richard. Sorry, I don't know. MAN! Exile sighed, oh well. We better talk to their parents. No need! Then everyone turned their heads slowly in worry.

Behind everyone, was Angelo's and Star's grandmother and Richard's parents. The two sibling looked at each other and back. OH CRAP! Mother! Father! Richard!

We were so worried, that we came to get you. Okayyyy, Richard replied. That goes for you two, The grandmother shouted. What did we do, The two shouted the same question in unison.

You forgot to get your sister! I tried to call you, so I went to get your sister. When I asked Sandy where you two went, she told me that you two didn't come. So I drove here and I saw Richard's parents here too. So we eavesdropped on your conversation. The four went silent. ...  
>WHAT, the four shouted in unison. How can you do that, Angelo asked. Were adults, grandson. We have that privilege. The three looked back Exile and smiled. Exile became unconformable.<p>

What, he asked. Is there any tricks to get out of this conversation. ~Please~. Sorry, I'm not apart of this. The three did a anime fall. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT APART OF THIS! YOU STARTED THE SUBJECT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Well excuse me! If you don't want to go on an adventure, fine by me! Wait, What, the three shouted in confusion. You still have the ability to travel to other worlds.

You three never lost it. The three went into silence. ... WHAT! Exile nodded. If you three still remember, then this world is in danger. Exile face turned some what sad.

To protect you and this world then... I MUST MAKE YOU FORGET! Exile summoned his keyblade and got into his stance. His stance is similar to Riku and Vanitas, except when they put their arm and and out,

Exile puts it under is right hand, showing the front of his hand, like Riku. Whoa, The three shouted. Angelo began to speak, Dude put that down. I'm sorry, but, in order to protect this world from being engulfed in darkness, I must make you forget. This isn't the only way though. There could be other options! Like What, shouted Exile. Richard, began to think and came with an idea. I got it he exclaimed.

You can train us! The three looked at Richard. How! easy, he replied. He can train us everyday at this park. Well, said Exile. That might work. He lowered his keyblade. I could watch you guys at school in secret, just in case of heartless or something. Angelo went silent. ... PERVERT! I didn't mean it like that. I know, Angelo smiled. I just like messing with you. Why you little, I'll get you for that!

No you won't! The four looked at the three angry parents/grandmother. If you dare harm our love ones, you will speak with us. The three parents/guardian, shouted. Exile jumped in fear.

He got on his knees and bowed is head and said, Yes I understand. Now what to do with you three, the three adults said. The three kids looked each other and Star and Angelo said, WERE SO SCREWED.  
>Yes you two are, said the grandmother. And what is that supposed to mean, asked Angelo. You two are in trouble. For what! You two will wash the dishes, clean the room, and etc for today.<p>

AWWW, shouted the two siblings. Son, said Richard's mother. Lets go home. Yes mother, replied Richard. Well, you two, bye. The three left. Hey, Exile shouted. Don't forget to come here for training.

What, the three kids shouted. Exile smiled, Of coarse. I need to train you three, since you remember about, our little adventure. You are a weird one, Angelo replied. What is that supposed to mean!

Angelo smirked, nothing. Let's go Star. Coming! Soon, all left, except for Exile. Exile sighed. All alone, again. He shrugged, oh well. might as well sleep in the shadows. Exile evaporated into dark particles and into the shadows.

Next day

Angelo groaned in tiredness. Man! My muscles are so tired. Then Richard appeared tired and sleepy. Hey Richard, Angelo said sleepily. Hey Angelo. You tired too? Yeah. What was your punishment?

I had to do the dishes, all night. I feel sorry for you man, Angelo said with concern. It sucks, since we had to do chores as our punishment. Yeah. Angelo and Richard walk through the cafeteria in a small area.

Then out of the blue something appeared. WHAT THE, the two shouted in unison. In front of them, appeared a boy in all black. He stood up and said, hey. It was Exile. Whatcha doin'?

DUDE, Angelo shouted in annoyance. Don't ever do that again! The two were breathing hard from that surprise jump. Please, just don't ever do that AGAIN! Okay, replied Exile. I won't do that ever again.

Well? Except for emergencies. Like what, Angelo asked in a sarcastic voice. Well? How about a heartless? Angelo stared at Exile for a moment and cross his arms. Fair enough. But, you really could start a commotion if you did that though. I know, replied Exile. But, this is the only way I could speak with you. Can that wait? I need to go get something to eat first. Um, sure? I was just saying that, I only can speak with you, while I'm visible. Look, whatever okay. Angelo rushed to the cafeteria. Well, that was rude. Right Richard? Exile looked at Richard, and saw he was not with him.

That is like, sooooooo cliche`. Then Exile realizes, that he need to hide. (Damn! I need to go.) Then someone shouted at the dark clothed kid. Hey You! Exile began to curse, Oh fuck!

The kid that shouted had, a green sweater, black pants, black shoes, and had eye glasses. There were others behind him. There was, Kiefer, Dylan, and Mike. Exile began to panic. Um hi?

Who are you and why are you wearing those clothes, Elias asked. You don't look like a student here. Um, I'm a exchange student? Well for an exchange student, you look weird. You look emo.

A what, Exile said while raising his eyebrow. You seriously don't know what a emo is? But, then again, you look Gothic. I get that a sort of a lot, but I don't know the word. are you serious, said Kiefer.

You really don't know those words, are you dumb or something? Sort of, Exile said smiley. I don't know much, except for society and modern words and phrases. WOW, Mike and Dylan commented.

You are that dumb. I bet he doesn't know, one plus one. I do too, Exile shouted in annoyance. He crossed his and hands and said, it's two. Wow, I guess his is not dub after all, Elias replied.

The five kept on fighting with words. Soon Angelo came out of the cafeteria with food. When he got out, he saw Exile talking with four students. He squinted his eyes to see who it was. It was his friends.

Angelo's eyes bulged. He ran quickly to them. He reached them and shouted, What is going on here! The four looked at the angered person. Hey Angelo, The four shouted. We were just talking to this exchanged student. We were just talking how he doesn't know all the math equations we know, Elias giving Angelo the information. Angelo is stunned from this information.

He began to think. ( This is not right. They don't act like this, except we mess around with jokes and stuff. They wouldn't bully someone new or someone. Something is wrong.) The group were worried for Angelo in his thoughts. Exile began to speak up, Hey are you okay? Angelo came back to reality, Huh? Are you okay, Exile said with concern. Oh, I'm okay, He he lied with a fake smile.

Nothing to be worried about. Okay, just let me know if something is wrong. Elias began to speak, Hey Angelo, do you know him? Well, yes of coarse. Why do you ask? Well... If you know him, why did we not see him during school? The four began to get close to the kid. Well... It is a complicated story. Were listening, Elias said. It started at the park near my house and others join unexpectedly.

That's how. The four students shouted, Boring! That was so quick, Dylan commented. That is the most stupidest story ever. That was so quick too. You suck. You could of made it sound better.

Angelo went into silence. ... THAT SOUNDED SO PERVERTED! The four jumped up. All those words sounded way perverted. Dylan rolled his eyes, whatever ya booger.

That word made Angelo's eyes bulged in surprised. (That is the word that Dylan uses everyday. Does that mean, the others are okay but. I have this feeling that something is wrong.)

Everyone saw Angelo's face turn sad. Exile spoke up, hey are you okay? Huh? Angelo came back in reality once again. Oh it's nothing. He lied through a fake smile. Well, we should get to class.

The five nodded. The four went on to their business. Exile and Angelo, were the only ones left. Hey Exile? Exile turned to Angelo. What is it? You should know, that they would know that you are not an exchange student. It is far to late in the school year to change schools. Besides I need to speak to you about something. Exile's face turned surprised. What is it Angelo? Angelo's face turned sad and he stared at the ground while holding his arm.

Well, it is about my friends. There is something wrong with them. I got this feeling that there is something bad that happened to them, that I don't know about. I when I got near them, It felt like they were cold and empty. It scares me. What if... what if they are being controlled. What if their hearts are stolen and their pretending to act like nothing happened or something is acting like them.

I'm scared Exile. What if something really happened to them, what if they- That is enough! Angelo looked at Exile dumb folded. They will be okay. I know they will. Now, get to class early before the bell rings.

Angelo smiled at Exile. Thank you Exile. Angelo ran off to somewhere. Exile smirked in the distance. Good luck kid. Exile hid behind a pillar and evaporated in particles of darkness.

In a bird eye view of the school

Good luck everyone. You will need it soon. Be careful Everyone...

To Be continue...

After skit: Angelo: Hey everyone. I need to tell you all something. This won't be the last chapter yet. Please forgive me for inconvenience. Others: That means the story continues. YAYYYYYYY!

Angelo: Well everyone, Till next time. Everyone: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9 PAIN

Before skits: Angelo: Hello everyone! Welcome to Our new chapter. I am sorry for telling you that chapter eight was the last chapter. I was so tired and unmotivated to do the story.

Everyone: So please enjoy this new chapter! Angelo: Oh p.s. This Chapter would be based of of Sutter middle school.

The Video Game Travelers, the story so far...

Another day at Sutter Middle School. Can this wait Exile? What is going on here? Good luck kid. You'll need it.

THE STORY BEGINS... NOW!

Chapter IX PAIN

Finally it is lunch time. Angelo just got out of fourth period and went to lunch. He got outside and walk to the cafeteria. Once again, he took the shortcut across the field. Angelo sighed as other student passed by him. He began to think. (What am I going to do? Even in class, I couldn't say anything to them. I felt to scared to talk to them for some reason. There is something wrong with them. I need to get to the bottom of this!) Angelo kept on walking to the cafeteria. He suddenly realizes, that he is in a middle distance from the cafeteria. Wow. I thought Exile would appear in front of me by now. He shrugged.

I guess he is not stupid to do that sort of thing. Then again. Angelo put his right hand around his mouth. But, then again, he did promise that he wouldn't do that again. He shrugged. Oh well.

Might as well get some food, while I'm here. When he took a second step, time froze around him, including himself. A voice began to speak to him.

_You fool. You might have realized it, but your friends are mine. They are under my control, without them realizing it. I Implanted darkness into them, while they sleep. You can sense it don't you? Of coarse you can. _

_You can tell by your friends behavior. It looks like you know your friends well. But all of us can hide a dark secret. Who knows? Maybe your friends have a dark secret they can't tell... or not?  
><em>

_Be prepared... wanna be hero. The voice kept on laughing. HAHAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHA! Then it ended.  
><em>

Everything went back to normal. Angelo stood in his place after his next step to his destination. His eyes were full of fear. He stood standing up still, quivering. It was him. He fell on his knees and embraced himself with his arms. He began to breathe hard. It was.. *Breathes*...*Breathes*...*Breathes*...*Breathes*... Its Pain! Then he appeared. Hey! Angelo lifted his head. The person in front of him is Exile.

Hey! Are you okay? Angelo began to shiver. It's him Exile. It's... Pain! Exile's eyes shot. He came down to Angelo's level. Tell me what happened. Angelo told Exile what happened to him, and how time stopped around him. This is serious. Exile said with concern. No wonder you sensed the darkness in your friends. We need to find them. No need. The two looked behind them to see who's voice that was.

It was Elias. Behind him are: Mike, Dylan, and Kiefer. Angelo began to talk them in a scared voice. Elias? Mike? Dylan? Kiefer? You must know that your not your selves. Someone is controlling you!

You must fight it back. You must not let the darkness take control of you! Soon people gathered to see what is happening. Exile began to curse. DAMN! We are making a commotion! We need to leave ,NOW!

But? Angelo replied back. I need to help them! Your powerless to do nothing! Exile shouted. You don't the power to help them. The four students smirked. You are sooooo correct. Elias said, evilly.

You are but weak and helpless. What can you possible do? You got no one to help you! Wrong! Exile shouted. I can help him. With it means to risk your life? Elias asked. Angelo eyes bulge.

Exile, you must not do that. I wouldn't let you risk your life for me. The crowed began to chatter. Are they acting for drama club, someone said in the audience. They are doing very well, with the acting, said another person. Exile began to smirk. Angelo, notices Exile's smirk. Why are you smirking? Well? They think that this is some type of acting. So lets give them a show shall we? Wait! Angelo got on his feet.

You can't possibly mean that you would fight my friends? Their my friends! There has to be a another way! What other option is there? Exile asked. You fools. The two looked at Elias.

You can't escape your death. And we will make sure of that. Elias smiled evilly at those words. We will make sure to kill you, for his grand plan, to take over this world and all the worlds.

Elias, laughed evilly. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHH! Now then? Lets end this! A dark aura siluhette appeared on all four students. The audience began to panic.

The dark aura, shot up in the sky and created a dark sky. DIE! Elias raise his forward at the two individual in front of him. Darkness formed at his hand and created a sphere. It shot forward at them.

Exile pushed Angelo to the side and and fell, while jumped out of the way. Good thing the structure did not fall. Angelo got up with a angry look. ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!

Elias smirked. Of coarse. What else? Did you think I was just doing that for fun? You are sadly mistaken. We are sent to kill you two. So he won't be bothered in his plans. What are his plans? Angelo asked.

Elias laughed. Are you serious? You should defiantly know that answer! It is very obvious. He did tell you mutiple times. Angelo began to think. It came to him in a instant. It's to bring pain and suffering to others. He said that in a calm voice. That is his only plan? I can understand that. But, what is his reason to do that? What is the reason he must bring suffering to others?

Elias smirked again. Why don't you ask him yourself? That is... if you live. Elias talked darkly. Once more, he shot a projectile at Angelo. Angelo Tried to dodge it but, he couldn't. Angelo's closed his eyes and crossed his arms to cover his body. He still closed his eyes waiting for getting hit. When he realizes that he is not damaged, he opened his eyes. He saw Exile in front of him.

He blocked the projectile with his keyblade. He stood in place, holding his keyblade at the guard( hilt or whatever) and near the teeth( That is what people call the it at the top of the keyblade, to unlock and lock any lock.) Hey! Get up and run! Don't need to tell me twice! Angelo replied and got up. He ran inside the cafeteria. Once he got inside he closed the doors. Then he ran in the middle of the cafeteria.

He breathed heavily. I must... be safe. Once he finally stooped breathing heavily, he realized something. Oh shi- He turned around. He realized, that there were four and when he turned around, he saw three humans behind him. The three were grinning. The smiled sheepishly. SO YEAH? I'm just going to go. Before Angelo could move. Kiefer shouted out something. Hold it RIGHT THERE!

Were do you think your going? Angelo began to be in disgust. "That sounded so wrong!" Shut up! Kiefer shouted in annoyance. Were going to kill you and we will make sure of that .

Angelo stood silently. Okayyyy? That also sounded wrong for some reason? But? I'm just going to leave. See ya. Angelo ran to the side, of his enemies. Oh no you don't! The three fire projectiles out of their hands. Angelo managed to dodged the projectiles, which would explode on contact. He barley made it. He ran behind the counters, where they serve lunch and you picked what ever you got.

When Angelo got there, there was food. So the only option is to, jump up across the milk crate or milk pans, or whatever. He did so. He went to the back of the cafeteria.

Since he know the back entrance somewhat very well, he got through with ease. But there was one other person who knew this entrance, since he and I worked with the custodians(or janitors.).

Oh dammit. Angelo cursed. Since it would be obvious and cliche`, he slide on his knee's. Then out of nowhere, Kiefer appeared with a projectile in his hand. Ah ha- Whoa! Angelo barely passed under Kiefer.

THIS SO GAYYYY!

I cant believe I did this! Angelo said that while getting up and ran to the door. Oh no you don't! Kiefer throw the projectile. Angelo jumped to his right. He knew something like that would happen.

When the projectile hit the door, it created a hole in the wall. Well? That is cliche`.0 Angelo ran out of the used to be door. Damn It! Kiefer cursed. Angelo reached the back of the cafeteria. there was a loading dock, for a small cart carrier, and a main garbage can, table, and closets. He ran down the smoothed stairs. he kept on running until he entered the blacktop( or P.E. grounds).

He is open for any attacks directly. (Damn)! Angelo cursed mentally. ( I really need to be careful. I should look around my surroundings). Angelo looked around from left to right, to up and down.

He saw no one. Soon he entered the long field at Sutter Middle school. He was in the middle, again. (Okay, now I need to pay attention now). After Angelo mentally thought to himself, he realized something.

Where... where is everybody? There are supposed to be a lot of students. They couldn't possibly, all left already? WHAT... WHAT IS GOING ONNNNNNNNNNNNN? Angelo shouted into the sky.

Then also realized something. Where are the citizens and drivers in this area? WHERE IS EVERYBODY! Angelo shouted again. Good question? Where where can they be?

Angelo gasped and looked behind him. He saw a figure wearing a black coat with many zippers. It is the same type of coat, like someone from organization 13( look up Kingdom Hearts 2 organization 13 black coat).

Who... who are you? Angelo asked. Who am I? WHO AM I? I'm am the one and only- oh wait... I can't tell you. Angelo did a anime fall. That is so cliche`. But really, what do you want?

Oh that is easy. The stranger replied. I'm here to kill you. Silly. The stranger said in a weird accent. O.M.G. I'm going to be killed by a homosexual! Angelo screamed.

Wait, What! What are you talking about- oh dammit! I sounded like a pedophile, didn't I? Yeah youuuu did. Angelo replied. Well, that is going to matter... WHEN YOUR DEAD! Enough of this it is time to die!

Hold on a second! Angelo yelled. Before you kill me... who are you working for? The stranger hesitated. Are you serious? It is no other then Pain. Are you that dumb?

Well, at least tell me this. Angelo asked. Why are you working for him? There has to be a reason? My reason? The stranger responded. He... took me in when no else would. My parents were killed.

Angelo began to feel sorry for him. They died badly. They tried to keep me safe. They... they died because of me. It is my fault they died. I'm sorry. Angel said in sadness.

That is all in the past now. I will fulfill my objective and kill you. The two stared at each other with a calm look. Angelo scoffed. If you think you can kill, with so many mysteries, you can forget it!

I need to stay alive and I intend to make it stay like that way. The stranger laughed. Do you think you can kill me? have you forgotten that you have no weapon? Angelo' s face turned to realization.

OH YEAHHHH. Well it is a matter of fact that I got- nah I'm screwed. Angelo then ran for it. Dammit! Why did I not find a weapon, while running. He said that while running.

Oh no you don't! The stranger chased after the boy. He summoned dark sphere like orbs and threw at the kid. Oh SHIT! Angelo cursed. He dodged the projectiles.

Angelo ran to the basket ball court, next to the gym. AHHHHHHHHH! Angelo kept on running and screaming. I'm to pretty to die. Then out of now where, someone appeared.

It was Star. Hey what are you doing here? Angelo asked his sister. I'm here to tell you, you not pretty. Well see ya. She smiled and faded, literally. Okay? Angelo raised his eyebrow.

Anyway? Angelo rolled his eyes. Run! Angelo continued to run. That was strange. Angelo ran in the corner to enter the building. It was a huge building, including the inside.

There was wooden stairs, that can move in and out. One of those eclectically black screen, score keepers. And two separate rooms for males and females. Left males and right females.

Angelo quickly ran in the middle of the gymnasium, while closing his eyes. Then he somehow knew, that he got in the middle of the gym. He opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw all the students and staff of the school. They were shiver in fear. WHOA! Angelo said in a low tune voice. Everyone stared at him. Angelo began to have stage freight or shyness. Um? Is everyone okay? He said with a sheepishly.

Well? Speak up? You all scaring me. The students and the staff, quivered. What is the matter with all of you! The problem is us. Angelo heard the voice and turned around. Its Exile.

Exile! Angelo shouted in joy. Where have you been? Well, I have been busy with, defeating your friends. Exile said. Don't worry, there safe and unconscious over there. Exile pointed at the boy's locker room door. Inside the gym, there are two doors, covered in green, plaster fabric, I think? The four humans laid near the door, unconscious. That is a relief. Angelo said.

Hey Exile? Exile looked at the boy. What is it? Well? Angelo said. You should know, there is a man in a black coat, trying to kill me. He is like you, His parents died and he must have story of how they died.

Exile's became flabbergasted with this news. Angelo? Exile said in a worried tune. You need to hide, now! I know him. He's- then the walls of the gym was shot open (only the middle forward part).

The two brace their arms around themselves, from the explosion. Then, after the force of the explosion stopped, the two opened their eyes. What they saw is a, figure in a black coat, showing to face.

Long time to see! The figure began to move towards the two, angry human, and humanoid. All the humans in the gymnasium(except for Angelo) began to quiver in fear.

You! Exile shouted. It's been a long time. Exile said in a cool neutral voice. Yes it has. The stranger replied. When was it that you last lost to me? It was so much fun back then.

Well, that time is over. Exile replied. I improved. Tell me now? Why are you still helping him? And why are you helping the humans? The stranger asked. The two stared at each other.

Touche`, Exile said. Anyway, I will defeat you. Not, unless I defeat you first. The stranger said with confidence. The two began to ready their weapons. Exile got out his keyblade, and not so surprisingly,

the stranger had one to( I will probably make one on my deviant art account, so until then, use your imagination). Now then Die! The two ran to each other and then, STOP! The two did a anime fall while sliding. WHAT! The two shouted in annoyance. I was just wondering, what are you two's, relationship? What is his name and what happened. But, I just want to know his name, and try to survive and listen to his story. Also, to see his face too. Well? you just ask. The strange lifted his hood. He had blonde hair spiky hair, and blue eyes( I'm horrible at original characters, I'm sorry).

The name is: Hunter Light. Light? Angelo said in confusion. That is a strange name? You would know from my story. Hunter said. Anyway can we continue our fight? Hunter asked.

Angelo shrugged. go ahead, but take it out side, please. Kay. The two said in unison. The two went outside from the exploded remains of wall left. Okay? I so did not see that coming.

I really didn't mean it too. Okay, this awkward talking to my self. And... STOP! Angelo stopped talking to himself and looked at the audience. Are any of you okay?

They stopped shivering in fear. What were you, all afraid of? They all pointed at him, but he got the massage and looked back. He saw him. A another person in a Black Coat. Angelo could tell the person is smiling. How's it been. Angelo began to shiver in fear. I finally get to meet you in person... WANNABE HERO! Angelo began to move back and fell on his butt. It's you! Angelo said in fear.

It can't be! Oh yes it is. The figure smiled evilly, with satisfied voice. He began to move forward to the boy and Angelo slide his body backwards, with his arms, in panic. You don't know how I am happy to see you. Finally, I get to kill you for once and for all. Angelo got up on his feet and moved backwards, with more pace. The figure's smiled turned sadistic. I know who you are. Angelo said with confidence.

Oh I am so happy that you know who am I. The figure said. It makes it more enjoyably to kill you slowly. Now then If you somehow survive, I'll show you my face. Huh?

The figure did so. He had white long hair as snow, near his waist. He had lonely sad sapphire eyes. So that's, what you look like... Pain.

He smirked. Enough talk. Now then shall we? Shall we what? Angelo replied in nervousness. He smiled even more sadistically. For your... DEATH! Then, darkness appeared around him.

It is better to do it your self then send minions, especially in my case. Now then... come forth my keyblade! Pain held his right hand outwards, where the darkness formed a keyblade(I need to make the keyblade for Pain so, use your imagination. Give me time for Hunter's and Pain's keyblade).

Angelo gasped at him with his keyblade. Now then. Pain said calmly. Lets Begin!

TO BE CONTINUE...

After skit: Angelo: This was a weird chapter so far. Star: I agree. Elias: Why did you have to make us the villains? Angelo: cause I can! Mike: No fair! Angelo: To bad! Kiefer: I should kick you! Angelo: Whatever. Richard: That was a... interesting chapter? Angelo: Thanks. So anyway. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10 Good Bye

Before Skit: Angelo: Hello everyone ! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyway, lets change host for now. Star your up! Star: Thank you brother. Hello my name is Star ^^. Anyway... we hope the story would end soon for a good reason. Anyway, Elias, Kiefer, Dylan, Mike, your up! Elias: Hello! Dylan: Hello? Kiefer: Hey. Mike: YO! All four: We all like you to enjoy the newest chapter. **WARNING: there will be inappropriate language. You been warned.**

Everyone: Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Good Bye

**The Video Game Travelers. The story so far... You fool. Who d you think you are? Wannabe hero. The name is Hunter Light. Now then... Lets Begin!  
><strong>

Narrator here. From last time, Pain is going to kill the main character. So without further ado, the story begins!

Now Then... LETS BEGIN! (Narrator here. I'm continuing it a few sentences behind, from, where Pain says: "Now then... LETS BEGIN!")

Pain ran towards Angelo with a maniac smile. He hold, his keyblade with both hands; setting at the back of him, like, from Final Fantasy 13-2, Serah Farron Style

(if you don't know, look up the game and watch a few videos of Serah).

(Continuing the story...)

Angelo panicked. Pain swung his sword around and Angelo dodge it, with effort. Pain kept swinging it madly around. He kept swinging it, until his victim been hurt. Angelo kept dodge it from side to side, under, leaning back, etc. That is it! Pain shouted from annoyance. I had enough! I will make sure you will lose a drop of blood, by my hands. Pain lifted his arm to his side, and pushed it back.

Then swirls of darkness appeared in his palm and created a sphere like object. Prepare... to... DIE! Pain said with a maniac smile. Pain, then shot forward his arm, and the projectile flew off.

Angelo quickly reacted and did a sided step. The projectile exploded on contact. Angelo began to talk mentally. (Good thing, the others ran to avoided that attack.) He sighed in relief.

He looked back to see what Pain would do next. As he looked where Pain stand, he was gone. Angelo gasped in surprised. He looked around his surroundings, all three hundred degrees.

Then he thought of something mentally. ( Wait? In cartoons, books and other media stuff, the enemy would-.) Angelo looked up. There he was on a support beam. ( How can he stand on such skinny things?) Pain smiled manically. So, you figure out where I was? Good for you. "I was about to jump at you and slice you... but alas, you had to look up." Pain's face turned disappointed.

"Oh well... I since I'm up here, I might as well have some fun." Pain's face turned happy. Angelo began to panic. Everyone! Angelo shouted to the group of bystanders.

All of you need to leave and for god's sake, stop shivering! The bystanders did as told and ran, and screamed their way out. Angelo, was surprised. Wow! I did not expect that to happen, but at least their somewhat safe. Not for you though. Angelo looked back at Pain, who talked to him. "I suggest you run... wanna be hero." Pain smiled evilly, at the comment he said.

Stop, saying that! Angelo shouted out of annoyance. But it is true. Pain replied back. "You want to help others, but you don't have the power to do so". So tell me this... "why do you want to help others, if you don't have the power to do so?" Angelo was surprised to hear that. Well... I guess my personality, and I want to help those in need. You can blame books and stuff.

I see. Pain said. "Well then, that is too bad... once your DEAD!" Pain's voice tuned up at the word, "DEAD." Angelo gasped. Pain then jumped down and landed to his knees.

Now then... enough talk. We fight! Pain rushed at his opponent. Angelo began to back step( Or back jump) away. When he did not realize it, he hit the built in, in and out benches.

He began to panic. Pain closed in. Now DIE! Pain swung his keyblade horizontally at the unarmed boy. Angelo quickly reacted and crunched down, and pushed the psycho maniac boy on to the ground.

After he pushed Pain down, he ran for it. He ran towards the hole in the gymnasium. Then that left Pain by himself. He got up on his feet and embraced his slightly painful stomach.

Why that little sneaky little bastard! Pain cursed in annoyance. He freakin pushed me! No gets away with that and live to tell about it. Pain stormed off to hunt the human kid who slightly injured him.

Angelo's p.o.v

The human boy kept on running for his life. Once he ran outside, of the gymnasium, he ran into the field.

There he saw Hunter and Exile fighting. The two keep on fighting, while Angelo was busy avoiding Pain.

As the two were about to attack each other, Angelo stepped. in. AHHHHHHHHH! The kid ran towards in the middle in between the two keybladers and kept on screaming. That was weird? The two keybladers said simultaneously. "Out of the way!" Pain shouted at the two keyblades. He's mine! The two stared the the two

and looked at each other. "Double weird." The two said simultaneously.

Now back to Angelo. He kept on running, until he got nearby the arts and crafts or wood shop.

He began to think to himself. (Wood shop? No bad place. If I get caught, he would torture me with power tools. He began to mental shiver. But, I need something to defend my self. Wait... I remember it is almost the end of the year. Everyone begins to take their stuff home. Oh god, please help me find something.) Angelo entered the small building. Once he got inside, he saw the tools and a lot of wood. He closed the door and blocked it with, something randomly heavy. That should do it- oh crap the back! Some time later, he blocked the back door.

He sighed out of exhaustion. Good thing I blocked the doors. Then he realized something. "Nah... He wouldn't fit the windows... right?" He began to panic. Damn! he cursed. I need to find something fast. Angelo began searching the entire room for a weapon. Damn it! He cursed again. I only could find power tools, and I can't find a metal pipe or something. If could set up a trap, like the: Home Alone movies. I so need to get real.

Now then... lets get cracking. He continued to find something in wood shop. Then he gave up. For the love of god! I just want something to defend my self, is that to much to ask for? Then he realized something.

Oh wait? There is that crate-box full of wood. I could use those, and why am I talking to myself all this time?

Anyway... must... find... something... to help self. He then began to search through the crate full of wood.

Come on- come on! He repeated to himself. There has to be something in this thing. Huh? The he noticed something pointy. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It had a sword shape like figure. Well? This does look like a sword. Might as well use it. Then he noticed a, another sword like figure. He pulled it out too.

What do you know? It must be my lucky day. He hold the two in a reverse grip. Then he noticed, the two, had a mechanism. Lets see, it needs string and it's good. Now lets see... where would it be- found it. Moments later, he attached the string to the metal ring on the side of the hilt. The hilt is a rectangle shape.

Angelo also realized, that, the other wooden sword had no hilt and a metal ring on the cross-guard. So he tied the string all the way and tied it. Then he connected the two wooden swords together, and formed a dual bladed weapon. He also noticed, when he connected to two, there was a hole and he used more string and tied it with the other string that he used on the weapon to tie the two together.

Now he tested it out. Lets see now. He pulled the two and came off with ease. He realized, he could use two individual swords and connect them to make a dual sword. So that is what the string is for. It is to tie them, to make it easier to help me. He then connected the two and practiced with using a dual blade and unconnected them to use the individual blades. This... is... Awesome! Angelo squealed with happiness.

He began to practice. He carefully not to snap the string that connected the middle of the grip.

(Narrator here. I would try to draw the design, when I have the time to do it.)

(Continuing)

Now then. Angelo talked to himself again. Where can I place it? I can't put in on my back. Looks like I have to carry it around. He sighed in disappointment. He put the weapon back in dual blade mode and hold it to his side. Now then... what to do? He began to think. Well... I could set up a trap, but I'm not a strategist.

"Think Angelo think." He tried to think of solution. Then he groan. Forget it. I can't think of anything in this type of situation. But then again? I need to check where Pain and is. Then he looked at the chairs. Okay, time to get busy. He started to move furniture around(which are the chairs). He put up the chairs high enough, to be firm and stay in place. Then, when they were high enough Angelo got on a table, stand up and jumped on the chairs. "WHOA!" I am never doing that again. Angelo said with a anime sweat drop. He stood up, balancing his weight on his legs, so he can make sure the chairs, stay in place. He tried to climb on the lockers in the classroom, where students put their things in. He finally reach the top of the lockers.

He laid his body down and looked at the small windows(or medium sized). Once he looked outside of the windows, he wasn't there. "Where could he be?"

Then he heard a banging noise from the back end of the room. Angelo quickly jumped down. He slightly felt pain from the impacted of the jump. "Ow"! "How the hell can I feel pain from a jump that is close to the ground?" I so need to move the stuff and get out of here. Oh wait! He quickly got his wooden weapon and started to move the objects from the front door. Then after the last object that Angelo moved, the back door fell down.

It was Pain. "Hello Wannabe hero." Pain said with a sinister smile. How are you? Angelo panicked. He opened the front door fast and closed it.

He began to run for his life again. This time, he ran towards a shortcut through the gates(parking lot), in front of the very far right side.

He kept on running.

As he ran, he heard a bang. He kept on running, and turned his head around. He saw Pain, knocked down the door and he still had that sadistic face.

Angelo began to panicked and breathe heavily from running. He still had his head turn, without looking around his surroundings. He saw Pain walk towards him, slowly. Every time he took a step, it looked like he teleported closer and closer, like an illusion. Angelo began to menially curse.

(Dammit! That may be cliche`, but it won't matter if I'm dead. I need to hide, and fast.) As he looked back, he say pain behind him. He just stood there closing his eyes and smiling, behind him. "Hello wannabe hero". Angelo faced turned scared, then he felled down and began to shiver.

He was just to scared for words. So? Pain began to speak. "What to do now"? Oh, I know now. "I will just KILL YOU NOW"! Pain's face turned sinister, at the three last words. He lifted his keyblade above him, with two hands( since it is a two-handed keyblade). As he swung his keyblade downwards, Angelo parried it back with his wooden dual blade weapon. As he he did that, Pain gasped in surprised and jumped back. He began to talk.

"Where did you get that?" "There is no way you could of made that in that poor excuse of a class."

"And there is no way, you have the knowledge to make that."

"You mean this?" Angelo replied, while holding the weapon in his hands. "I found it and used what materials I can find, to complete it."

It was obvious from the rest of my options. Well, well? Pain replied. "Looks like you can fight now. It is to bad that you will die, before you can injury me.

Oh wait! You can't, because it is made of wood." Pain said with sarcasm, and laughter. "You are pathetic as ever... wannabe hero."

At those words, anger surged into Angelo. What did you say? Angelo said with his head down. Are you death? Pain replied in annoyance.

I will say it again. You. Are. A. Wannabe. Hero. Pain said, pausing each word. At those words, Angelo lifted his head and his face showed anger.

"STOP. SAYING. THAT!" Then he ran towards at Pain and strike him with his weapon. Pain gasped in surprised and quickly parried back.

The two glared at each other in hate, while struggling to hold each others attack. Well well? Pain said with a smirk. Looks like I struck a nerve.

It is... really annoying, when you say it. Angelo said with a stutter. Really? Pain smirked. Well then... I guess I will name you that for now on?

Don't cha' think? Angelo just got even more angry at him. He struggled and struggled even more, to create an opening chance, for him to strike.

He kept on pushing his weapon. When the time was right, he stopped parrying, and did a side step to his right and smacked, Pain's head.

OW! What was that for? Pain said in pain. Angelo just kept hitting him continuously, while circling around him.

I had enough! Angelo gasped, while Pain tried to drop kick him on the floor. Angelo barley reacted and did a back step.

But he ended on the ground, on his butt. Ow. Angelo said in pain. Well, well. Isn't this delightful. Pain said with a smirk. Isn't this convenient.

You fell. Pain then pointed his keyblade at the boy. It looks like my luck changed. Now then... DIE! HE thrust his keyblade towards the boy.

Angelo shielded himself with the middle of the grip. It blocked it, but it got stuck at the tip of Pain's keyblade. Angelo struggled to keep the point of Pain's keyblade away from him. But, his weapon started to crack open. His keyblade pierced through it slowly. He began to mentally think, while struggling his life. (Damn! If I keep doing this, I would die. Wait? If I could do it at the right moment.) The keyblade kept on piercing his wooden weapon.

It got at the point, it got close to his face. Then, when pain use most of his strength to make the final blow. Then, when he did that, Angelo pushed( with a mixture of throwing) his weapon in the air, he got up quickly and ran behind Pain. Pain tried to catch the boy, but he had to get his keyblade unstuck.

He had trouble dealing with the annoying contraption.

Angelo's p.o.v

Angelo kept on running for his life. He ran and ran towards the front entrance of the school. When he made it there he saw Pain.

He gasped at the sight of him. "Aw, leaving so soon?" Pain said in an innocent voice. "I was about to play with you until you left."

That is creepy and somehow, perverted. Angelo said in fear. "Please, I know you want to kill me, but stop saying that in that voice."

Angelo began to panic in fear. Okay, fine. Pain finally drop the innocent act. "Well, might as well get to business." That sounder so wrong.

Oh shut up! Pain replied. It won't matter, when your dead! Pain said with confidence. Aren't we confident today? Angelo said with doubt.

Shut it! Pain said out of annoyance. Whatever. Angelo said with, bored voice tone. You said you were going to kill me and I can tell you how many times you said that. 1: In the gymnasium. And 2: In the employe parking lot. Ya, that about sums it up. He said with a sarcastic tone.

Pain began to turn angry at the insults of his failures. Why you! At least, I don't run away like a coward. Angelo turned surprised to hear that.

"Well... I will admit that, but it was my only option, besides fighting." Oh really now? Pain said with sarcasm. "If you admit that... then you admit your a wannabe hero also." Angelo just got annoyed at that word. Tell me... why are you so mad when I say "Wannabe hero"?

Angelo stopped being angry and his face turned, to a surprised state. He began to respond, well to tell the truth, I don't know?

Pain did a eye roll. Oh gee, I wonder why? I"s it because, you want to help others or is because, you want to be one?"

He did a shrug, we will never know. Also, why would you- Pain turned around and did not see the boy, where he was standing.

That Bastard! He freakin' left, without me noticing. He so going to pay.

Angelo's p.o.v.

(I can't believe I did that! I am so dead. I just hope he won't find me. It is a good thing that, I went to the girls locker room. If I was going tot ht e front entrance of the gymnasium, pain would of seen me. I guess this would be my second time in here. Also audience, or readers when I said "This would be my second time", I didn't peak on the dressing girls, I'm not perverted like that. I was doing homework or some test thingy it was a long time ago.)

He entered the room, and sneak behind the walls, and looked if someone was the close was clear, he proceeded onwards. He exited the room and entered the gymnasium. He intend to go out back by using the back door. He began to think of using the open wall, but what if Pain came that way. He risked it all on the door. Once his reached it, he opened it and ran out.

Once he ran out, he ran straight for the gate, far out at the back on the school, on the left. He kept on running towards the gate.

I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it, I'm going to- aw hell. In front of him, It was Pain. Angelo jumped and skid sideways on his shoes.

He completely stopped. He then looked at Pain, with anger. "Hello wannabe hero." Pain said with a satisfy expression. "You thought you can get away from me." Well then, you are sadly... mistakennnn- uh, what are you doing? Pain said with concern. "Oh I'm just writing down, on how many times you failed to kill me." "This would be, oh I don't know your THIRD!" You are really doing at bad job at this you know that? You really suck at your job. Pathetic.

Angelo said all that in a sarcastic tone. Why you little- I have you know, I capture my victims and torture/kill them. Pain said with pride.

Angelo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, whatever. He said in a sarcastic tone. You wished you done all that.

Your just a wannabe psycho path after all. Pain cringed at those words. He lowered his head. I'm WHAT now?

you heard me; A. WANNABE. PSYCHO. PATH. Anger surge in Pain. You son of *****(I'll let you figure at the five missing words.).

Who in the hell do you think you are! I'm the most sadistic individual in the whole universe. Not really. Angelo commented.

There is Satan, hell, and demons. So, your second best. Pain just got even angrier after hearing that. "Second... BEST?" Pain lowered his head in shame.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm... SECOND BEST!" "I killed and tortured many things." There is no way, I'm SECOND BEST! Pain was angrier and angrier by the second. Angelo began to think of an idea, in this situation. To bad. Angelo replied, while shrugging. "If there was something you can do about it?"

Pain, faced turned to realization. He began to close his eyes, and he began to think. Hmm. That's it! "I could defeat this Satan and become more popular."

Really? Angelo replied, to play along. I never thought of that? You should do it! Pain, began to smile, devilishly. Yes, yes I should.

I shall become the the ruler of all destruction. "If I must do this, I must be off. Well then, Wannabe Hero, I must be off." Pain suddenly, put his index finger and middle finger near his ears. Hunter, do you repeat? Suddenly, someone responded. What? I'm busy here. Then Angelo realized, that Pain is using a portable communicator. Pain respond to the device, we need to go. Then, on the other line, What! I'm so close to defeating Exile. Pain responded, that is an order! Lets go! Geez fine, Hunter said. I'll meet you at the base. Then Angelo heard the connection, cut off. Well the, Pain said.

Till next time, "Wannabe Hero." Then Pain left in the Corridor of Darkness( which is a oval, portal of darkness). Angelo is left by himself.

Thank... you... god. Angelo said in relief. I can't believe he bought that. Thank my mind games... sort of. After that he went and searched the whole school for any students or teachers. After a long search, Angelo sat in front of the school enhance. "Man... where could they be?" "They couldn't all left."

Angelo then let out a depressing sigh. "What am I going to do?" Then he heard footsteps behind him. Once he heard them, he quickly got up and ran forward,jumped on his feet, and turned around. As he turned around, he saw a familial face. It turned out it, was Richard. Angelo became happy to see him. He ran towards him. Richard! What are you doing here? Why didn't you ran with the others? I was... following this voice, Richard replied.

What voice? Angelo became concern. Well, I saw you standing, like you were frozen. Richard said. Then, somehow time stooped around me.

_Flash back_

Then I heard this voice. It said: _Ah, it is honor to meet the one, who wants to change the past, instead of the future. Tell me, if you had the power to do so, what would you use it for? _Huh, what do you mean? Richard replied in confusion._ I'm saying... what if you lost someone for something precious... would you face the consequences to use it. _Well... I don't know. Richard replied in doubt. _You don't know? Well then, I guess your to young to understand._

_One day... you will understand.  
><em>

_End of flash back  
><em>

Wow dude. Angelo commented. Yours is diffrent from mines. How so? Richard asked. Well here how it went. Angelo explained the whole thing with all the details. Richard was astonished with his friend's story. Okay? He commented. That is interesting. Then Angelo realized something. Hy Richard?

What is it? Richard asked. I was wondering... where exactly did you see me? Cause that is kinda... perverted in some way. Richard had a calm face.

Well... I was upstairs and somehow saw you. Oh... that makes sense. Angelo said, with the just go with it attitude. Anyway... we need to get out of here.

Why, is that? Richard asked, confusingly. Well, we need to go home and stuff, since we all, by ourselves. After those words, Angelo heard sirens.

Oh crap! Richard we need to leave now! Why? Richard said with concern. If we don't leave, the police would think we started all this damage.

Really? Richard replied. I read, watch, and play enough media, stuff to know this kind of thing. We need to go now! Well then... that is my cue.

The two gasped and turned around. It was a male, with black hair, black shoes, black pants, and a black shirt. It was Exile.

He smiled and waived at the two boys. Exile! The two shouted in happiness. Sorry if I took long, I was getting beat, by Pain's minion.

Yeah I know. Angelo commented. If you were somehow getting close to death, you can thank me. Angelo said, while pointing his thumb to himself with a smile. Really? Exile said with confusion. "Your the one who made Hunter leave?" Angelo kept on smiling. Yep! "I somehow trick Pain to become number one king of torture and killing, by killing Satin , the devil." Ironic isn't it? I can't believe he fell for that. So that would be his fourth time failing to kill me.

Somewhere else...

Achoo! Pain sneezed. What is it? Hunter asked. I think someone was talking about me.

Back to Angelo...

So anyway... are you here to drop us off at our houses. Exile smiled, yep. Just enter the Corridor of Darkness. Then a portal of darkness appeared.

Wait! Angelo shouted. If we go in there, our hearts would corrupted and fall to the darkness. I know that. Exile said in annoyance. But you have to trust me though. after all... I was created from, "The Realm of Darkness". So yeah, it is either that or- Angelo interrupted, were coming.

There is no way, I'm going to prison. I think that is hardly- enough talking and more moving. Come on Richard. huh, oh right? Richard said with fear.

Hey what's wrong? It's just, know what, lets just go. Angelo became worried about Richards behavoir. Soon the three entered the portal.

As they entered the portal, Richard was in awe to see what it looker like inside. We were floating, but it looked like we were, also moving.

Wow! Richard said in excitement. This is weird. "Welcome to one of the routes of the Corridor of Darkness." What do you mean "one of the routes"?

He means, there is a one for long distances, which we are using, to float to our destination; and one we walk on. But there is a risk.

If we don't have "Black Coats", from kingdom hearts II, our hearts would either corrupt or we lose them. Just to let you know, I got all of that from the internet. Okay? Both Exile and Richard said, symmetrically( or unison). Exile began to speak, anyway, we are near our destination.

Then a bright light appeared. Richard and Angelo shielded their eyes, by using their elbows. The next thing they knew, was they opened their eyes and looked around them. They went to Richard's house. Exile began to speak up, since you two live near each other, I decide to let Richard get dropped off first. That is okay. Angelo said with a calm face. Besides, I wouldn't let him near my house. Richard began to speak up, Why not? There are stuff you should not know about me. Angelo replied. Anyway, I'm going to walk from here. See ya. Angelo began to walk down to his house.

The two were left alone. Well Richard see ya. Exile vanished in dark particles. Well? Richard began to talk to himself. Tomorrow is our graduation. That means, I won't be able to see Angelo very often. He began to sigh.

The next day...

(Narrator here. I'm just going to skip it to the celebration, since my stupid computer somehow made me have to do it all over.)

"Sutter Middle School student's of 2011 to 2012; In the authority that I have, I pronounce you, Fresh Men High school students."

Everyone yelled and screamed in excitement. Even I did that. Soon we all went to our parents/guardians. We went to go cerebrate.

Before I went with my grandmother, my friends shouted my name. I turned around. I saw my friends. Hey Angelo we got something to say to you, Elias said.

Elias: It has been nice knowing you.

Kiefer: It has been fun and weird.

Dylan: It has been nice to insult you and stuff.

Mike: It has been nice to know you.

Finally Richard move towards Angelo and he pulled his arm out. Angelo got the message; He too put out his arm and shakes it.

Well Angelo it has been knowing you, since we might never see each other again. You Too Richard. The two said their farewells and left.

Angelo ran towards his grandma, while the others watched him off.

_Everyone... this is not goodbye. We might forget each other in memory, but not in heart. This might be our final farewell, but... This is not goodbye._

_After skits: Angelo: Well everyone. The story is finally over. Star: WOW! This sucks. Angelo: Don't worry. There would be a sequel to this.  
><em>

_Star: Really? Angelo: Yep. Richard: Well everyone. thank you for reading. Everyone: See ya!  
><em>

_P.s. Hey Richard. If you are still using your psp to read this, leave a review, if you are still reading. See ya.  
><em>

_p.s.s: go to my account click it and book mark it for the sequel.  
><em>


End file.
